A Boar, Bird, and Fox
by calcu22
Summary: Inomi lived eight years as the younger twin to Ino. Then she becomes aware of more then any person should know. Just because you know one way the story ends, doesn't mean that you know how your story will. Si/oc reincarnation story with more then one past life.
1. Chapter 1

_Yes I know, I really shouldn't be writing another si/reincarnation naruto fic, but in my defense i wrote this one before Sun Wukong. And this is really way more of a OC fic then Sun Wukong which is me trying to write myself as a character. There will be a lot of references to other games/movies/shows in this, so if you would like a list I would be happy to tag it on the next chapter. And in the end it shouldn't really matter if you know what i'm talking about. Just treat it as more OC._

 _It will make more sense in the next chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Just a normal day**

Inomi was a normal girl.

Well, as normal as one could be while being raised in a Shinobi clan. Her twin sister - older by five minuets- was Ino and was already training to be head of the clan since they were three. Some times Inomi watched and other times she joined in.

The two twin were identical, but in terms of personality couldn't be more different. Where Ino was loud and assertive, Inomi was quiet and patent. When Ino went out of her way to make friends, Inomi just read with Shikamaru and Choji. Both girls were studious and on their way to be the top Kunoichi of their year, and they got along with each other despite their differences. Or maybe because of it.

Everything changed one day when the almost eight year olds came back from class.

"Tou-chan, can you teach us the next step in our clan Jutsu?" Inomi asked as soon as their father was home.

Ino looked to her sister, wondering why today of all days she decided to ask. Ino knows without having to ack that her sister has been interested, but she would wait until training before asking their dad for anything. And it wasn't like they haven't been preparing for their mind swap Jutsu, just on weird looking dolls instead of people. It was normally Ino who asked for the next step, not Nomi-chan.

"Why the sudden interest in our clan Jutsu?" Inochi asked looking amused, like he already knows.

"Saskue-kun was bragging that he can do the fireball Jutsu." Inomi said with a shrug that said it was more of an excuse then anything, but Ino was thinking of what that might mean to her.

 _Maybe Saskue-kun will notice me if I show off my skills!_ Ino thought as she put on her cutest face.

"Can you please teach us Tou-San?" Ino said even as their father rolled his eyes at the honorific.

"I suppose it is time. While don't we meet in the clan training field after dinner and we'll go over the basic?"

"Thank you!" the twins said at the same time, each smiling as wide as their face could hold.

Inoichi just shock his head, but couldn't stall the smile that appeared.

Both girls were impatient during dinner to the point where Inoichi was the one who said they needed to finish dinner before training could start. Inomi took to trying to shove everything in her mouth like an Akimichi while Ino tried to get by from saying she was dieting. Inoichi looked to his wife Yuuka who just sighed from their behavior.

"If you two are done, why don't you clear the table?" She said, and the two were out of their chair before Yuuka even finished.

Shikaku has been complaint about teaching their clan Jutsu to his son that is as lazy as him, yet both his daughters are highly motivated. He knew this day would come. Inomi has been keeping herself busy with studying Fūinjutsu since Shikamaru relieved he know how to make flash bombs, but that would only last so long.

Then Inochi and Yuuka finished eating, the twins were already in the field stretching. When Inoichi strolled in, Inomi stopped and turned to him with a look.

"You are going to each us the Shintenshhin no Jutsu right?"

"You asked to know our clan Jutsu, so of course I will." Inochi said, thought only Ino looked relived. Inomi just bit her lip.

"Ya, but we have a lot of clan Jutsu."

"Fine, fine, I promise that I'll teach you two the Shintenshhin no Jutsu." Inochi said with a sigh. His youngest daughter hanged out with the Nara's way too much, but unlike the she was motivated.

Both the twins were smiling as he sat them down and reminded them the basic. They have been training for years, and most of the Yamanaka clan technique work with the mind body switch. Though this will be the first time the twin have actually preform the full Jutsu, they have been practicing for it their whole lives. Performing the earlier versions of the Shintenshhin, that had the mind switching with puppets or animals that didn't have a Ego to work around.

"Now, before I want either of you to start molding your chakra, I need to make your sure understand the risked involved."

Inomi perked up while It was Ino's turn to pout.

"As you know, every Jutsu has their risks. Most common being Chakra exhaustion, but Shintenshhin no Jutsu has more risks then that. You will be playing with the mind, not the body like the ninjutsu you two have been learning. One miss placed step, one miss calculation, and you will harm yourself and your victim. Which is why you both need to learn to protect and fortify our own mind." Inochi stood up and motives the girls to be into position.

"Now, to start off I want Ino to try the Shintenshhin no Jutsu while you protect your mind. A strong mind will be able to push the invading Ego away, but learning to do so will make your Jutsu stronger as well."

The girls nodded, both happy with the order. Ino has been waiting to try the Jutsu, while Inomi wanted to make sure she got it right. It was also easier to learn the Jutsu with someone your own skill level to practice with, which was why Inoichi wasn't having them practice on him.

"Ino, I want to preform the Jutsu, enter Inomi's mind, then leave." Ino nodded as she folded her hands into the correct sign and gathered her Chakra.

"Inomi, you will fell some pressure, but this time I want you to let Ino in. Observe the feeling, and get ready for next time."

Inomi gave a sharp nod and Ino released the Jutsu.

It only took a second, but Ino was able to preform it. Inochi felt the flow of Charka, Ino's spirt enter and nerf Inomi's. It was slow and shaky, but was very good for her first time.

"Good." Inoichi smiled. " Now Inomi, you try."

The younger twin took a deep breath and a look of determination appeared on her face.

"I'm ready." Ino said and Inomi formed the sign fasted and more calmly then Ino did.

It looked to be a flawless performance of the Jutsu, which was why Inoichi didn't react as quickly as he should have been Inomi's Spirt retuned to her body as she started **screaming**.

* * *

 _Shintenshhin no Jutsu- Body mind switch technique, Yamanaka clan's hidden c-rank ninjutsu._

 _(O)Tou-san - polite form of father_

 _(O)Ka-chan - Polite form of mother_

 _Tell me what you think of this story. It probably wouldn't update as fast of Sun Wukong - and I am still rewriting the first chapter of Shinobi and Avatar - so while the second chapter is already done, it might be a while before the third comes out. Of course if I get a lot of review that might change ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_So i've been studying for a test that I thought was on Tuesday, but got moved to Thursday. Normally I would be happy, but I was so ready for this test._

 _Anyways, here's chapter two. Where what I was talking about last chapter starts to make sense._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Past lifes**

 _"What's this?" I asked as the show we were watching ended and another started._

 _"Naruto" Ashley said with wonder, and I frowned at her._

 _"Is this like that Dragon ball show you always like to watch?" I asked, already getting the remote._

 _"No, it's way better. You'll like it Liz, It's a lot like Avatar."_

 _I had a felling it wasn't like it, but gave it a try._

 _"Wait, did giant purple hands just come out of his back?" I asked as the black haired boy changed._

 _"Shhh!"_

 _"Is he going to use them to fly? 'Cause that's the only reason I think giant hands would be useful." I said, more to annoy my cousin then for my case._

 _"Just watch!"_

 _And I did, and the fox-boy named Naruto crashed into the one named Sasuke, light filling the waterfall they were fighting at..._

Inomi woke up, eye fling open before she had to close them again from the bright light.

"Nomi-chan? Are you awake?"

Inomi opened her eye to see Ino climb into her bed. Or not her bed.

"Am.. I in the hospital?" She asked, her voice sounding weird and her head filling stuffed with to many thoughts.

Instead of answering Ino just hugged her sister.

"Are you crying? Ino-nee, what..." Inomi asked before she...

 _There is a white ceiling as I look up. How long have I been asleep? And who is that next to me?_

 _"You're Awake!" Yukari explained, dropping the book she was reading and rushing over to me._

 _"Um, how do you feel?"_

 _"How long have I been here?" I asked since I figure I was in the hospital._

 _"Thank goodness. You finally came to... I was so worried about you..."_

"Nomi-chan? Inomi ?" Ino was holding Inomi at arms length, tears now falling down her face.

"Ino-nee what's wrong?" Inomi's asked again ( _or did I never asked_ ) as Ino hugged her even tighter.

Inomi heard the door open and looked over her sister to see her mom walk in with a doctor.

"You're awake!" Inomi's mom ( _Yukari_ ) said.

"How long have I been here?" Inomi asked without even thinking.

"About a week sweetly. You were saying all kinds of strange things..."

 _"Cortez? Oh God, it's real! It's all true. I saw it. I saw the other world. Arcadia. Either I'm going crazy, or you were right about everything." I said as I walked through the shift to see that crazy man once more._

 _"Let's hope for the latter, eh mi Amiga? So I gather you trip was a Success?" The long hair man said._

 _"Success? My whole world has been turned tipsy-truly, so I don't think success is the right word... Nothing about it makes sense..."_

"Inomi? Are you back with us?"

"Otou-chan?"

Inomi saw her father with a hand on her forehead. Inoichi was smiling, looking relived.

Inomi looked around in the corners of her eyes and notice they were no longer in the hospital room. Or they were in a different part of the hospital. There was no windows, but the light was less harsh then it was in the other room.

Her side table was over filling with flowers.

"Nomi-chan? I need you to focus. Look at me and only me."

Inomi did what her father asked, noticing that her mind was clear for the first time since...

"Do you know where you are?"

"The hospital?" She asked, since it seemed pretty obvious.

"No, well yes we are in the hospital, but do you remember where we are?"

"Of course! We're in..." Inomi began to said when she questioned herself. Was she in Portland, Iwatodai, Newport or...

"Konoha." Inomi said with a frown, knowing that she took way too long in answering that simple question.

Inochi just nodded, his hand still on Inomi.

"Do you know my name?"

"Inoichi."

"And your sister?"

"Ino!"

"And you're name is...?"

"Um...Inomi. Yamanaka Inomi." She said slowly, as though she wasn't sure. But it was her name, so why did it fell like...

"Focus Nomi-chan." Inochi reminded her.

She nodded slowly as to not disrupt Inochi's hand.

"Good. You're doing much better."

"Um, Tou-chan, what happened? I was..." _Playing airball_. "Practicing with you and Ino-nee?" Inomi asked, wondering why it was so hard to remember.

"You're going good Nomi-chan, take a deep breath...just like that. Now do you remember what I said about Shintenshin?"

Inomi nodded.

"Well, while rare but not unheard off, some time when the caster of the Jutsu returns to their own body, it awakening their past memories."

"Past memories?"

"From you past life. It is unknown if everyone has one, but sometime using Shintenshin can reveal them."

"Is.. that what happened to me?"

"Yes." Inochi said, looking sad.

Past lives. As in reincarnation. That, wasn't what Inomi was expecting. That would mean those weird dreams weren't dreams.

"W-what can be done to fix it?"

"There are a few things we can do now that you're more aware. The easiest would to seal those memories away."

"So I'll just forget it?" _Hey. We played enough for you to remember me, right? ... Don_ 't forget.

"That's only one option Inomi. And you should know doing so would only be a short term solution." Inochi said, looking surprise by his daughter out rage, but also taking it well.

"... Then what's other options?"

"Well, the long lasting option would be to find a way for you to deal with it. Right now I'm suppressing those memories, but with practice you will be able to do that. Lock the memory away when you need to, and to remember when you want. It's a trick that some Ninja uses to help remember a lot of information as accurately as possible. The kind of clarity that normally can only be obtained by our clan Jutsu."

" _So a mind palace_."

"A what?" Inoichi asked, worried that his hold on Inomi's memories was slipping.

But he didn't want to use more force then necessary.

"Nothing. I want to try that Tou-chan." Inomi said, smiling only when her dad gave her one.

* * *

"Nomi-chan, I'm coming in."

Inomi looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey Ino-nee, how was school?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and she dropped her bag and laid down on the bed.

"You're starting to sound like ka-chan. But school was fine. Shikamaru sleep the whole time and Choji got crumbs all over the place." Ino said struck ing up her nose at the memory.

Inomi laughed lightly.

"So just like every other day?"

"Just like every other day. So how was your memory therapy thing going?"

"Good. Inoji-San said that I might be able to go back to class soon."

Ino sat up at that.

"Soon? Like how soon? Because I don't want to rush you, but live has been boring without my little sis."

Inomi laughed so much it was starting to hurt.

"A week? Ka-chan and Tou-chan still need to approve, but I want to go back to class, you know?"

"This place is ugly, with how long you've been here even I would look forward to classes." Ino said, before there was a knock at the door.

Inomi looked to her sister who had a smile on her face. The kind she gets when her plan is coming together.

"Ino-nee, who is that? I not sure if I'm ready for visitors yet." Inomi said, amusement from before quickly fading.

"It's just us Inomi."

Without being invited in, Shikamaru opened the door with Choji behind him.

"Oka-chan brought some food."

Which explained the massive bags of food that the two boys were bring in.

"Oh, how are you guys?" Inomi asked, making sure she sounded like herself and not like someone else. That had scared their mom a few times.

"Fine. Class was a drag like always." Shikamaru said as he plopped down in one of the spare chairs.

"That only because you sleep through all of it. Really Shika, how are you going to graduate with those grades." Ino sat all the way up to give Shikamaru a stare down.

"It's high enough to pass." Was all the boy said as food was passed out.

The four easily settled down in their normal routine, Choji eating, Shikamaru and Inomi getting ready for a game of shoji, and Ino moderating them all like it was her day job.

They were all use to it.

"So Inomi, you'll all alright now?" Choji asked after Ino's talk about 'health eating'.

"Yep, got my past lives more or less shorted out now." Inomi said, not even thinking if it was a good idea to tell them.

They have been friends since the Academy started, Shikamaru and Choji were as much family as Ino by this point.

"Did you say lives? As in more then one?" Ino asked, looking like Inomi just told her she was going to marry Sasuke.

"Oh ya, did I not tell you? I think I can remember eight or nine of them."

"Inomi! No wonder you were here for so long. Inoko-San said that when it happened to her it was only one. And here you are telling me you had nine!"

"Or more. That just all I can remember now. Who knows how many times people have been reincarnated." Was all Inomi said as she focused on her game with Shikamaru.

She was the only one in their class that will play this game with him, and so far she has yet to win any. Still it was fun for both of them.

"Can you tell us about any of it? Or is that... not good for you?" Choji asked worry and curiosity both present in his voice.

"Um, I think I can. I have to practice recalling stuff and putting it away all the time, so it would be distracting anymore. W-what would you like to know?" Inomi said, trying not to sound worry.

It was fine, really. She works on this all the time, and has even told Ino a few things. Unimportant things that don't really matter. Not like Choji will ask if she had a life in another universe where their life was just a story. That would be silly. And it was only one out of the nine lives.

 _It's fine_.

"What's the weirdest thing you eat... in your past life? That's still weird to say." Choji ask, saying that last part to himself but Inomi still scold him for being rude to her sister.

It was Choji, what did she expect him to ask?

"Well," Inomi pondered as she was able to give another rookie a promotion, " There was this fruit that was called a moon plum, and it tasted like an a super sweet apple pie."

That definitely wasn't the weirdest thing, but she didn't want to try translating the other dishes. _At least Chinese and Japanese shared a few Characters._

"That's cool."

Inomi nodded, frowning at the move Shikamaru made.

"Choji stop eating! You're getting crumbs all over the bed." Ino pointed out with a stern look.

She was definitely the 'mother' in their group though no one where would be willing to risk their life to mention that.

"Oh, right sorry. You want some Mi-chan?"

"Sure." Inomi said, smirking on the inside from Ino loud sigh.

"The shears are white, meaning they will know that we've been eating!"

Which is a good point since unauthorized food isn't allowed in the patient rooms.

"Don't worry nee-chan, we'll be careful."

That only caused Ino to sigh louder.

"You're going to bring them here if you keep that up." Shikamaru said, looking the most intent Inomi has ever seen him. Which still wasn't very intent for the normal person, for a Nara it was.

"Sakura sends her regarded." Ino said after a moment with only the sound of them eating.

"Oh, I'll be sure to thank her once I'm back in class."

"She has been growing her hair out too." Ino said like that means something.

Which Inomi knows it does. She remember when Ino first heard about the rumor and knows Sakura ends up growing her hair out.

"Did you ask her about it?"

"Not yet. She might just be doing it because I am." Ino said, though it was clear to Inomi that she didn't believe that was the reason.

"Why are you growing out your hair?" Choji asked, looking confused from their conversation.

"Saskue-kun likes girls with long hair~" Ino sign song with stars in her eyes.

Inomi smiled at her sister while the boys look terrified.

"Why would you..." Choji began to say before Inomi interrupted.

"It's going to be weird with you having long hair. We might not get mistaken as each other anymore." Inomi said instead, not wanting her dear sister to begin one of her Sasuke speeches.

"You could also grow out your hair."

"I could, but long hair means more work." Inomi said as she took another of Shikamaru's pieces. This was turning out to be her best game.

"Urgg now you sound like Shikamaru! That's it, we're having a girls night when you get out." Ino said standing up and pointing.

"Ok." Inomi said, paying more attention to the game.

They were entering the ending stage and Inomi had a slight lead. Not that that means much since the end is when the long term tactics come into play. Which was when Shikamaru pulls out all his plans into action.

"Checkmate," Inomi said a few moments later, already planing another path once Shikamaru gets out.

"You won."

"I-What?" Inomi looked up from the board to see Shikamaru looking, happy? Like really happy.

"Did you just beat Shika? Who beats his dad all the time?" Ino all but yelled.

Inomi looked down for a moment, before giving a bitter looking smile.

"Well, I guess this is one good thing that came out of me missing up our clan Jutsu."

"You didn't mess up! It... it was just bad luck Nomi-chan." Ino argued, with Choji nodding.

"Want to play again?" Shikamaru said, like he hasn't been listening. Which would be normal behaved for the Nara child.

"Oh, Ok?"

* * *

 _Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing. It was meant to be, but that still makes it a pain to read some times. Like I mentioned in the last AN, most of Inomi past lives are from other media, so if you would like me to list them I could put a reference in the AN or on my profile if some of you want to try guessing._

Thank you to everyone who favorite/followed this story. And a special thanks to 372259 and ARandomAuthor14 for leaving a review!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it might be awhile before the next chapter is ready for the public eye. But another canon character will be introduced, so look forward to that.


	3. Chapter 3

_This was going to be only half the chapter, but I ended up spending more time then I thought on this scene. Anyways I as of now have nothing else physical written for this story so it might be a while until the next chapter. I have a lose plot line up until the second Chunin exam, but that doesn't mean much if I don't write it._

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: To Change the future?**

It ended up being much longer than a week.

Inomi wanted to argue, but the fact she still has moments where she blackout from those other memories, it might be for the best.

Doesn't mean that Inomi agrees with their no training policy.

The eight year old put on some clothes that her Ka-chan gave her, and pulled in her chakra as much as she could.

 _I placed a muffle spell over Faendal and I as we crouch into the shadows. Trying to sneak up on a hive of vampires might not be the best idea, but what else could I do?_

 _I spread out my sight spell as we walked, listening for any foot steps. Who would have thought my need for more time to fight would give me the skills to travel dungeon undetected? If Mum could see me now._

 _There was two talking in a chair, as I silently pulled out my bow. I wish there was another way, but I can't have them continuing to kidnaps children._

 _Pulling the string back and holding my breath I let the arrow go, striking the women right in the..._

Inomi took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. It was getting easier for her to break out of the memories, but the smallest thing can trigger them.

However, a muffle spell...

Magika in that life is different then chakra. It didn't come from the body but from beyond. Still, if Inomi can use chakra to muffle her steps similarly to how the spell worked...

The chance of there being a sensor in the hospital was much lower than a ninja would could hear the footsteps of a child. As long she she doesn't spike her chakra, Inomi should be able to get outside and back before the morning nurse checks in.

Inomi paced her room, eyes closed and listening for any noise she was making. It was a good thing Tou-chan made her and Ino practice gathering chakra into different areas of their body so much. If she added a little more Chakra to her heel, Inomi would even start gliding on the floor.

 _Like ice skating but without the wet pants if I fall._

It was just past 3, and Inomi had another three hours before the nurse comes to check on her. If she was going to go, now would be the time.

Inomi glided over to the door, and lifted it as it opened. The door were always squeaky, both to let ninja know if someone is some in and hopefully to deter ninja from leaving early. Still she was in the children's Ward, as in for those from clans that aren't ninja's yet. They wouldn't be expecting her to be sneaking out using chakra.

As she door closed behind her, only disrupting the air, Inomi looked down the hall. It was dark, but she could see dim lights above each doorway, showing her how far she was from the end of the hall. And the nearest window to a convenience 'park' that Inomi plans on going to.

Inomi already has a plan if she gets caught, saying that she couldn't sleep and wanted to play in the park. And if they question why she was hitting the training posts there, she only need to point out she is a clan kid. Play and training is the same thing. However, that isn't going to happen because Inomi's plan is going to work.

Inomi was only two rooms away when she heard a noise. The blonde girl stopped and waited in the corner, waiting for whoever was awake to go back to sleep. The last thing she needs was some kid crying for their mom.

Time seemed to slowed as she waited. To see if she needed to make a new plan or could continue with this one. Inomi got closer to the door, ready to blot if she hears even the slightest sound.

"Ka-chan... Otou-San... why?" a broken voice cried, so quietly Inomi wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't right at the door.

Inomi froze as _I heard the nurse talking._

 _"What a poor thing. Both her parents died in that incident. She was the only survived."_

 _"Did they ever find out what happened"_

 _I looked outside wondering if the weird green moon was still there._

 _"No. It must have been a car accident."_

 _I can't remember... there was a... something. Ka-chan and Ni-chan were in the way... but they weren't there. No one was... It didn't..._

 _"Why?" I voiced for the first time since that night._

 _"Ka-chan... Tou-chan... Nichan, why?" I cried, feeling like I was drowning._

 _The door opened and..._

Inomi blinked rabidly to get the tears out of her eyes. Only to look up and see that someone was there.

"Um... hi?" Inomi whispered at the wide eyed boy who was standing in the now open hall.

She knew this boy. How could she not when she sister talked about him all the time with Sakura? They were in the same class even though Inomi never talked to him. Not that she talked to a lot of the other kids in the class...

"What are you going?" Sasuke asked, and Inomi instantly covered his mouth.

"Oh, sorry." She whispered as she pulled it away, notice even in the dim light Sasuke looked scared from her sudden movement.

"I am... well if you really want to know I was going to do some training." Inomi ended up saying with a shy smile.

"I thought we weren't allowed to train." The boy said with a hard look, but at the very least caught on that they should be quite.

"I know. That's why I'm doing it now." Inomi told him, and when Sasuke didn't say anything else, she took that as her moment to leave.

"Wait!"

Inomi turned sharply around and was about to ask What the hell his problem was before she noticed Sasuke slapping his hands over his mouth.

"Sorry," he said more quietly. "but, can I come with you?"

Inomi looked up at the blue light as she thought. A part of her didn't want him to come and _mess up my plan_ while another part didn't want to leave him alone. _He's just a kid._

"Alright, but you'll have to do as I say." Inomi said, already trying to figure out if she could remember when the nurse would enter this room during the morning.

"Hn. I'm not doing that."

Inomi looked at him in disbelief, before turning around once more.

"Ok."

Inomi got all the way to the end of the hall before she heard Sasuke stomping over to her.

 _"Can you be any louder?" I hissed out_ before Inomi bit the inside of her check.

 _Deep breaths. In..._

"Sorry."

 _Out..._

"Hn, where are we going?"

 _Picture the temple... put everything inside..._

Instead of answering, Inomi slid the window open. Grateful that unlike the door it open silently and without any additional effort on her part.

In one movement, she was hanging outside of the window, and dropped onto a limb of a tree that was close enough to safely land on. Looking back up at the window reviled Sasuke waiting hesitantly at the window ledge.

Inomi waited at the bottom for the boy. Both to see if he will chicken out or if she needs to help him more. It didn't take much longer before Sasuke was able to mimic the way Inomi got out of the building. And it looked like he didn't even use Chakra to help his holding.

Still, Inomi didn't trust herself to bring that up. Not yet anyways. It was better to see if she could go through with this plan. Already Inomi had slipped more than she had during the day.

The two children silently walked to the park. Inomi leading, with Sasuke only a step behind. Inomi doesn't understand why so many in their class were obsessed with the dark haired boy. Inomi knows that he is top of their class in Taijutsu and the academic part, but she wasn't too far behind. Nor is Ino or Sakura. Yet she was pretty sure they didn't have as many admires as Sasuke.

Maybe I should ask Shika what he thinks...nah it wouldn't be interesting enough for him.

When they arrived there was a brief moment where the two of them looked at the moon. It was almost full and Inomi couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

"I was planning on practicing the Academy Standard on the posts." Inomi announced when the boy just continued staring up at the sky.

He didn't even turn around.

 _This was a bad idea._

"Well, i'll just be over there if you need me."

 _I don't even know why he was in the hospitable what if..._

 _"So wait. The reason he is so bent on killing his bro is because the dick killed his whole family just to test his strength?" I asked as I gave my cousin a look as the end song started._

 _"Yep"_

 _"And you like him?"_

 _"Did you see him Liz? He is gorgeous!"_

 _"He looks like a girl."_

 _"And I like girls."_

"Ahh!" Inomi felt her face crash into the ground more then saw it.

"Did you just trip over your own feet? After that escape you made?" Sasuke asked and Inomi refused to look up at him.

"Maybe I tripped. Maybe I just wanted to see if you were paying attention." She said as Inomi tried to best not to freak out.

She already knew that 'Liz' watched that show that was so similar to Inomi's life. Inomi knew, so why is she surprised?

"Can you get up?"

"Yes."

Inomi found herself wondering how long Sasuke has been in the hospital. Last time she was at school there was still Uchiha kids all over the place. Yet, that was months ago.

"Then is there a reason you're still on the ground?"

"No." Inomi said as she jumped up, still refusing to look at Sasuke.

She couldn't tell if her face was warm from the cold ground or because she was embarrassed. Though considering how easily Inomi bushes compared to her sister it might be the latter. Which is even more reason why Inomi should just concentrate on training.

"So we only have two hours and 45 minutes until the night nurse comes to check my room. Be ready to go once the moon is at a 60 degree from the horizon." Inomi said before taking the stance so familiar to her.

The second Hokage created the academic standard based off the fighting style Taught to Ino-Shika-chō teams. It is built for small teams of three or four and has a balance of offense and defense. Perfect for someone who wanted to form a ninja society built around teamwork.

Inomi went through all the katas and even some Yamanaka clan ones. It was nice to know even with everything, this still is second nature to her. The movement allowed Inomi to only focus on her physical form, not having to worry about the mess in her head.

With a glance at the moon, all too soon Inomi noticed it was time to go. She half wanted to just stay out here until she was found, but then Inomi wouldn't be able to do this again.

 _They've been saying i'll be able to leave in a week for the past month. I thought I was betting better but this night shows that I still am not able to function normally yet._

"Sasuke. It's time to go." Inomi said as she ran through some quick stretches.

"Hn. Will you be doing this Tomorrow as well?"

"Not tomorrow. I have to do this every so often but without a concert pattern." Inomi answered before turning to look at the boy with a slight smile. "Why? Did you want to come?"

"I'm not going to let go of my training just because they think i'm too weak." Sasuke said clutching his hands into fists.

Inomi nodded like she understood while biting the inside of her check. Ino was always better than her at reading people and always knew just what to say.

"Well, we should go if you don't want to get caught." Inomi said instead as she climbed the tree inorder to get back instead.

Sasuke followed and soon the two children were back in their rooms like nothing happened.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone for following/favoriting this story! I wrote this soon after reading 'Dreaming of Sunshine' and so I felt it was too similar and started writing what later became Sun Wukong. But then I thought what if reincarnation was a common thing and just most people forgot, and Inomi was created (before her name was Hanako)._

 _Also special thanks to 372259 for review again, lizyeh200 and ARandomAuthor14 for also leaving a review. That was the only reason this chapter is finished._


	4. Chapter 4

_So this chapter wasn't really planed, but it happened? Anyways this is mostly just a set up before the next chapter, so sorry if it's not too exciting. I'm trying to work more on the whole 'show don't tell' thing which leads to chapters like this._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Back at school**

In the end, Inomi was released the same day Sasuke was. The only reason she knew that was because Ino was split between eating lunch with her sister, or her future boyfriend.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked once again, and Inomi nodded as she pulled out her bento box.

"I have Shika and Chōji to keep me company. Just... don't scare him off Ino-nee."

"What? I'm not scary!" Ino yelled, causing the boys to flinch before she left and met with Sakura.

Inomi waved at the pink hair girl before watching them join the other girls who were stalking the last Uchiha.

"So why didn't you tell Ino you talked with Sasuke in the hospital?" Shikamaru asked so suddenly that Inomi dropped her food.

"Awww, that's a waste." Chōji said looking at the wrap that was soon to be covered in ants.

"How do you know that?" Inomi asked, not surprised that Shikamaru does know but curious in how.

"You nodded at him this morning. And he was located only a few rooms away from you during your last month." Shikamaru explained briefly before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"Does Ino-nee know that?"

"I didn't tell her."

"So Ino-nee is going to get mad at us both for keeping that from her." Inomi concluded with a sigh as she started on her meal again.

"Want a chip?" Chōji asked holding out his bag of potato chips.

 _You know it's bad when a Akimichi is sharing their food._ Inomi thought as she took the chip with a smile.

The rest of the lunch period when without much conversation. Inomi pulled out the book she was reading, the latest story in a series about Kunoichi who got turned into a puppet by a Suna missing ninja. There was something about it that gave Inomi a feeling of Déjà Vu, but that was a common occurrence nowadays.

Class was a mix subject. In areas of math and science Inomi knew way more than even their sensei, and even in chakra theory Inomi finds herself making connects that no one else understands. Even with her way of dealing with the past memories, it seems that the knowledge they knew is seeping through.

It made Inomi feel like she was cheating.

"Ok class, since you were good today i'll let you pick your sparring partners." Iruka-sensei said during their taijutsu class.

In moments the kids paired off. Ino with Sakura, Shikamaru with Chōji (though they won't be doing much sparing), and Inomi found herself alone. Her normal partner was a Uchiha by the name of Fuki. They were around the same skill level, and Fuki thought it was annoying that an Uchiha could ever be beaten. Which led them to become near constance spearing partners. Inomi couldn't quite call the girl her friend, but they would point out each other's faults after each spare and help each other up. But the red haired Uchiha was no longer here.

Inomi looked for Sasuke who also would train with one of his clan members, only to see a boy with yellow hair and a bright orange and blue outfit challenging him. Because of all the civilian children that dropped out - and the Uchihas - their class merged with the other fourth year class. So there was a lot of kids Inomi didn't know in her class now, the boy sparing with Sasuke one of them. However Inomi was getting that feeling of Déjà Vu from him.

Inomi looked for a moment longer, wondering why the boy looked familiar, before noticing someone was standing in front of her.

"Yamanaka."

Inomi froze at the sight of the purple hair girl from Kunoichi class. It was years ago when Inomi watched her sister throw a 'poisonous' flower into the girl's mouth in order to stop the group from picking on Sakura. It was when Sakura became Ino's best friend, and later Inomi's.

Since that day, Inomi's only interaction with the girl was through Fuki. Which was why Inomi never tried to talk with Fuki outside of Taijutsu class.

Ami was a force that Inomi didn't want to deal with alone.

"Hello Ami-San." The young Yamanaka said, keeping her voice neutral enough that the other child wouldn't never notice anything was up.

"You normally spare with F-fuki-chan right?" The girl stuttered, looking uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Yes?" Inomi asked, looking around to see where Sensei was. If Ami was going to have a mental breakdown because of the death of her friend, Inomi feels like an adult should be here.

"Well, I guess I'll spare with you today." Ami said, slipping into her bratty tone as usual.

Inomi blinked before finding herself nodding and following the girl to a open area. She caught the attention of Ino and Sakura, but Inomi gave them a smile.

 _Maybe Fuki mentioned me to her, and Ami wants to reach out?_ Inomi wondered. Ami still seemed hesitant, so it didn't seem like a prank. Perhaps Ami didn't have a sparring partner recently and figured Inomi would be good?

 _Too many questions. Not enough information._

No sooner than when Inomi dropped into her family stance, Ami lunged for her. Inomi was able to move out of the way, but noticed the other girl had power behind her fits.

 _She knows how to chakra enhance?_

Inomi spend some time dancing around Ami, enough to draw the attention from the others.

Inomi would keep to Ami's back side, able to predict her next move with enough time too keep up her position.

" _Airbending is all about change. Keep your opponent of their toes, and eventually they will grow tire." Monk Vidya told us as she seemed to dance around Nima, like she was only a shadow._

"STOP DODGING!" Ami yelled, Shaking Inomi out of her thoughts.

The other girl stuck out, faster than before and Inomi jumped over Ami. One hand on the girl's head, Inomi flipped over and _Stuck them down with my Naginata._

Only to find her hands empty.

Ami was able to land a kick in that second of delay, right into Inomi's chin. Blood filled her mouth from her lip as Inomi fell back, able to recover by rolling over to her knees.

However before she was able to get fully up, Iruka-Sensei stood in front of her.

"AMI! I SAID NO HEAD SHOTS!" He yelled as Inomi covered her ears. "COME WITH ME NOW!"

Ami huffed, before stomping out back to the building with Iruka. Inomi watched as she absently wiped her lip, getting up just in time to get tackled.

"Nomi-chan!"

"I'm fine Ino-nee." Inomi said with a smile as she hugged her sister back.

"SHE SPLIT YOUR LIP!" Ino yelled and Inomi pushed her away to make sure her ears wouldn't start bleeding as well.

"I just bit my lip. It already stopped bleeding."

"I still think you should get it checked Inomi-chan." Sakura said as she pulled the Yamanaka twins with her.

"Kura-chan, it's not that bad." Inomi almost whined. She has spent months in the hospital, there was no way she was going back.

"Your teeth are red." Sakura pointed out and Inomi knew that she lost.

Sakura was more like a second older sister at this point, and with Ino they were unstoppable.

"We're just going to the academy one, no need to get worried Nomi-chan."

"I'm now worried! I just don't think it is worth missing class for." Inomi lied, and from the side look Ino gave, she knew.

"Well, then it's a good thing we don't have class right now since Iruka is dealing with that meany."

"Urggg," Inomi groaned as the two girls lead her down the hall to have to deal with some medic-nin poking at her for a few minutes.

"Ok class. Don't forget you Assignment of chakra types is due tomorrow." Iruka-Sensei reminded them, only to get drown out by the yells of children running out of the classroom.

"Hey Nomi-chan! Want to go shopping with us?" Ino asked as Inomi gathered her stuff.

"Not today. I still want to practice a little before going home."

"I should have known. Don't stay out too late Imōto."

"I'll be back before you." Inomi said back with a smile as they parted ways outside.

Close to the academy was a training ground that was good for practicing throwing and taijutsu, but it wasn't really used after school. It was the reason why Inomi liked using it instead of the clan ones since there was less of a change of being interrupted.

So it was a surprise when Inomi noticed that someone was already there.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Apparently the boy was also not expecting anyone to be here, and turned sharply. The kunin in his hand slipping to the ground in hispanic.

 _The small shemlen-no, human, held the sword strangely. I was no warrior, but even I was aware it shouldn't move that much._

" _It will be fine. They are gone now." I said, hoping There was some scouts around to escort the child away._

" _I-I can fight! Papa taught me."_

" _You can't even hold the sword, you are shaking so much. Drop it kid. If you want to fight you need to pratice more." Varric said, and I was grateful..._

Inomi inhaled sharply, noticing that Sasuke was too busy getting himself in order to notice her blackout.

"Sorry. Otou-San told me not to sneak up on any ninja Training. Or ninja in training... I'll be going now." Inomi said with a shallow bow, making sure to keep her eyes down.

 _That was embarrassing. Now where am I going to practice?_

"Don't go." Sasuke said so quietly, Inomi didn't hear what he said, only that he said something.

"What?" Inomi said staring widely at the boy.

"You're here to practice right? You can stay. I don't mind." Sasuke said more slowly and clearly.

"Oh, thank you!" Inomi said with another bow.

It felt like blood was going to rush to her head, but Kaa-chan always told her to be polite.

Inomi walked to the other end of the field, away from the target practice Sasuke was doing. He was the best in their class and Inomi didn't feel like making a fool out of herself. So practicing taijutsu seemed like a much better idea.

Only to hear the sound of something snapping back to where the path was.

"Huh?" Inomi looked around, wondering if there was another person here.

 _I hope it's not Sasuke's fans. I don't think I would get out of there alive even with Ino-nee and Kura-chan's help._

However when no mob of girls appeared out of the wood, Inomi went back to stretching.

 _It might have just been some ninja keeping watch over Sasuke. Considering what happened, that wouldn't be too surprising._ Inomi rationalized.

It soon slipped her mind and the two practice until the sunset. Not talking, but taking comfort that they weren't alone at the moment.

* * *

 _So I was going to just make up a character, then I saw on the Naruto Wiki that Sakura's bullies had names, and Ami and Fuki come to be. Ami will be appearing in the story somewhat frequently, so I hope you like or (or not since she isn't Inomi's friend)._

 _Also thank you giant salamander and lizyeh2000 for the lovely reviews! It really made my day when I read them._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Lines are drawn**

Like Inomi said before, she was home before Ino was.

"I'm back Kaa-chan!" Inomi called out as she put her slippers on.

"I'm in here. Come put your stuff away and wash up. You can help cut the vegetables." Yuuka called out from the other room.

The shop was already closed for the day when Inomi passed it, so her mom must be preparing dinner like she normally does when Tou-chan is working. Inomi was relived her father wasn't home just yet. She knew he would be asking how her day went, and while it wasn't a bad day, Inomi did get injured in sparing because of a small black out. That might make him reconsider letting Inomi back in school so soon, which is that last thing Inomi wants.

Ka-chan wouldn't push the subject, and hopefully tou-chan wouldn't have time to bring that up today. Inomi would just have to talk about all the other stuff that happen, and in a way that doesn't let her parents figure out she is trying to hide something.

 _Too bad we aren't having dinner with Choza-oji and Ayako-chan tonight._ Inomi thought to herself as she did what her mother asked.

"You were training?" Ka-chan asked as Inomi walked into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

Inomi usual routine was to train after school, and since Ka-chan and Tou-chan only told her to take it easy, she assumed light training was still ok.

"I don't want you to be training by yourself."

"But I wasn't by myself." Inomi paired from the disappointed look Ka-chan gave her.

"You can't bribe Chōji with food every day."

Inomi chuckled to herself, since she did tryed that a few times. Ino and Inomi learned soon after become friends with the boys how to get them to do with what they want. And while Ino tries to 'reason' with them, Inomi has no problem making promises.

Still...

"It's wasn't Chōji Ka-chan, it was another friend."

"You got Shikamaru to train?!" Yuuka close to yelled, even dropping everything to turn around to look at her daughter.

"I have other friends besides Chōji and Shika Ka-chan." Inomi pouted.

There was a moment of silence with only the sound of chopping, before Inomi's mother started laughing.

"Ka-chan!"

"Sorry deary, I know you have other friends. I'm just happy you aren't train alone anymore." Yuuka said as she pulled Inomi into a hug.

Inomi felt like she missed something, but returned the hug nevertheless.

The next week at school was odd. It started out fine, but each day Inomi noticed more eyes were on Ino and her. It wasn't until the end of the week right before their two day break that Inomi figured out why.

Ka-chan walked them to school since she needed to go to the market, and when they arrived at the academy Inomi noticed something was off.

Inomi slowed down so that Ino was walking in the front as she looked around at the other kids. Some didn't pay any attention to her like normal, only waving to Ino. However some of the girls their age were whispering to each other, then would point.

At her. Not her popular sister.

"Ino-nee?" Inomi wearily asked when her sister stopped walked.

"Wait here for Sakura will you? I'll be right back Nomi-chan." Ino said in a rush as she jogged over to one of the group of girls.

 _Of course she noticed._ Inomi thought as she looked after her sister.

It annoyed her how Ino would take her 'big sister' role too seriously at times. They are training to be ninjas, Inomi can take care of a few mean looks. If she needed to.

"Good morning Inomi-chan."

"Good morning Kura-chan, Ino-nee told me you got a new dress yesterday?"

"Ka-chan said I couldn't wear it today." Sakura pouted, and Inomi smiled slightly.

"We are spouse to be wearing appropriate ninja training wear until we graduate." Inomi reminded her.

"I know. I'm the one who told her that." Sakura said with a frown that Inomi did laugh at.

"Sorry, but you can always wear it on our days off."

"But it's really cute Inomi! If I wear it, maybe he will notice me."

" _Notice me senpai!"_

Inomi blink before shaking her head.

"I'm sure this mystery boy of your will notice you no matter what. You have the highest grade in the class right now!"

"You really think so?" Sakura asked, sounding so small that Inomi had to do a double take.

It has been years since Sakura sounded so self-conscious. Ino has a way of making it seem like nothing matters as long she is around.

"Of course-"

"INOMI!"

The two girls turned to see Ino red faced and the girls who were whispering were now crying.

"Ino-nee? What's..."

"Thouse girls have been spreading lies! Saying that you were hanging out with Sasuke-kun, and was his girlfriend! You don't even like him."

"I wouldn't go so far as to say I don't like him-"

"I know. Sasuke-kun is the best, but I can't believe they would start spreading rumors just because Sasuke is obviously interested in me."

"D-did you make them cry for that?" Inomi asked, looking over back at the girls who were now gone.

"They were liars!"

"No they weren't, I've been training after school with Sasuke, so maybe-"

"You been doing WHAT?" Both Sakura and Ino yelled, and any other day Inomi would have laugh at how sometimes she felt like they were the twins.

However right how Inomi was feeling like the walls were closing in on her.

"I've been-"

"I can't believe you would do this! You know that I like Sasuke-Kun and yet you do this?"

"Ino-nee It's not like-"

"Don't call me that. No sister of mine would be so low as to steal my future husband." Ino said with such ferocity that Inomi had to take a step back.

That single movement shifted the dynamic.

Ino turned around and walked into the classroom without another look. Hair spring out behind her in a curtain of blond.

"Sakura I-" Inomi tried to explain, only to have Sakura leave without a word...

" _Did you never notice..?" Junpei asked and I looked at him._

 _Really looked at him. How the class clown was now the one talking the most sense. I wanted to laugh, but I just felt so empty._

" _You had that thing inside you and you didn't notice? You're the one that raised it... you're the one that brought about the fall..."_

" _Junpei!" Yukari interrupted, but he continued staring at me._

" _Can't...Can't you do anything about it?!" He yelled and I looked away._

 _He was right after all. In doing what I thought was right, I literally brought around the end of the world. And yet..._

" _How could I Have Known!?" I yelled back, Yukari and everyone looking at me in shock at their calm and collected leader losing her cool._

" _Stop it Junpei! It's not her fault..." Yukari reinserted, but I didn't want that._

 _I don't want any of this..._

Inomi slapped her hand over her face and breathed.

 _That didn't happen to me_. Inomi reminded herself as the sounds around her came back.

Other kids passed Inomi as she stood there. It must be close to the time class started, and yet Inomi didn't want to.

Inomi and Ino have fought before, but it never lasted long. And never did they stop calling each other by their nicknames.

And Sakura was normal the neutral party that got whatever miscommunication between the sisters out of the way. The pink haired girl never took sides even though Ino was her first friend.

Until now that is.

 _It's not that bad._ Inomi reinsured herself, as she finally walked in.

Everyone was already sitting down, and from the looks she was getting most of them must have heard their argument.

 _Don't mind them. Just apologize before Ino make this any worse._ Inomi thought even as her cheek went red from the attention.

"Sorry. Ino-nee, I- "

"Did you hear something Sakura?" Ino interrupted hardly, not even bothering to look at Inomi.

Sakura turned her head to look at Inomi, and for a moment Inomi thought that Sakura was going to tell them to stop being silly like she normally would say.

"No. There isn't anyone important."

Inomi could feel tears starting to form, but rapidly blinked in order to get rid of them.

"Fine." Inomi said, trying to channel her sadness into anger like Ino does so well.

Inomi moved to the other side of the room, the farthest she could get from the two. There was a set next to the loud blond boy who was snickering to himself that Inomi took.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 _Don't cry. Ninja's never cry._

"Hey are you crying?"

"No!" Inomi quickly said, rubbing her eyes. "I... just have allergies."

"Huh? What's allo gees?" The boy asked looking very confused.

Honestly Inomi wasn't too sure herself, only that was the reason why Sakura's mother can never go into their flower shop.

"It's like getting dust in your eye."

"Oh, ok! So that's why you were crying 'ttebayo!"

"I wasn't crying." Inomi insisted.

"But your eyes are all red?"

"That's only because I was rubbing them!"

"But whenever I rub my eyes it's too get them dry. Or if I just woke up."

"Well, maybe they were wet from the allergies."

"That makes sense." The boy finaly agreed and Inomi let herself relaxed a little.

This was not how she thought the day would start, and Iruka-Sensei wasn't even here yet.

 _Maybe I should just stop training with Sasuke. That would fix everything._ Inomi thought to herself as she started taking her notebook and pens out.

 _But I don't want him to get mad at me either. And it doesn't seem like he has a lot of friends._

Inomi forced herself not to look to the boy in question who was sitting in the other row.

"Are you sitting here?"

"I was going to... is that ok?" Inomi asked. She hasn't seen anyone sit here before, but maybe the boy likes the extra room.

"You want to sit next to me?" the boy asked, shock clear as day on his face.

"Yes?" Inomi said because while the boy was loud and disrupted the class a lot, he seemed very nice.

"REALLY? You can sit here whenever 'ttebayo!"

"Thank you." Inomi said with a smile before realizing she didn't even know the boy's name.

"I am Yamanaka Inomi, please take care of me."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And i'm going to be the next Hokage 'ttebayo!"

" _I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!"_

"Hokage? That's a... good goal to have." Inomi said as she reorganized her thoughts.

"You're right, it is a good goal." Naruto said with a bright smile.

"I hope you all studied, because we are having our test on the Chakra properties today!" Iruka-Sensei said as he walked in, effortlessly cuting off all conversation and thoughts of Happiness.

"What? Noooo! I forgot to finishing reading the chapter." Naruto complained with his head thumping onto the table.

"It shouldn't be to bad. We went over most of it in class."

"We did?" Was the last thing Naruto said before the papers were out.

"Want a chip Mi-chan?" Chōji asked as Inomi plopped down beside them.

"Thank you." Inomi said as she looked to where Ino and Sakura were.

They were trying to find Sasuke, who was most likely went to his apartment to eat like he always does. With the top students in their class part of the 'Sasuke fan club', you would think one of them would have realized it by now. Then again, the only reason Inomi knows is because she ask.

"She won't even look at me, nor stay long enough for me to explain."

"She'll get over it." Was Shikamaru's ever so helpful advice.

"But I live with her, we share a room! I can't just wait it out like you do."

The boy only surged in response before lying on his back to watch the clouds pass.

"You could tell your mom."

"I could, but then Ka-chan will ask why I didn't tell her before who I was training with."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Chōji, you know how she get. Remember how she was practically planing our wedding when you first called me 'MI'-chan?"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I should stop training with Sasuke. Then maybe Ino will be more willing to listen?"

"But that's not nice to Sasuke."

"I know, but I could lie can say Tou-chan want me to focus more on clan stuff?"

"I don't know Mi-chan. The whole idea of stop being Sasuke's friend just so Ino will stop being mad at you seems wrong. You should just wait and try explaining it to her again."

"I guess. I just don't like the feeling of doing nothing."

Chōji nodded, and a comfortable silence fell over the trio. They still had some time before their lunch period ended, then history class before kenjutsu training. Maybe Inomi could just avoid Ino for the rest of the day. It shouldn't be too hard until it was time to sleep. Inomi could even be late for dinner have lost track of time as she had done a few time in the past.

"Do you want to sit with Shika and I during class?"

"I don't mind sitting next to Naruto." Inomi told him as they walked back to the classroom.

"It is odd how none of the other kids will hang out with him." Choji commented, leading to him and Inomi to look to Shikamaru for answers.

"The adult don't like him."

"Why?" Inomi asked and Shikamaru shrugged.

If Shikamaru doesn't know, that means there is a reason he doesn't know.

 _But what could it be? There has to be some reason Naruto has gained the disapproval of so many. And for the adults not to tell us what it is..._ Inomi wondered as she sat down next to the boy in question.

"Did you have a good lunch Naruto-San?"

"Ah, Ya I did. Have lunch. I totally had lunch, and ate it 'ttebayo." Naruto said with a lot of arm movements.

Inomi knew he was lieing, her father has taught Ino and her the telltale ways to know and Naruto has doing all of them. Looking away, moving in his seat, hands trying to distract, and maybe more.

"That's good." Inomi said, even more curious about the boy.

 _Too bad it's unlikely even Naruto knows why the Adults don't like him._

Then a thought accorded to Inomi.

 _But that show that 'Liz' watched... that was all about this world in only a few years time. Would she know about Naruto?_ Inomi wonder, realizing if that was the case, it would explain why Inomi felt like she knew Naruto before she had ever met him.

 _I need the practice anyways._ Inomi rationalize, already making plans to try it that night.

"Shouldn't you be leaving by now?" Sasuke asked after Inomi suggested them do a spare.

"Is it really that late?" Inomi asked, trying her best to sound like she really did just lose track of time.

"You are the one who tells me that."

"Well, would you like me to walk you home? The sun will be set by the time we clean up." Inomi said instead.

"You want to walk with me? To my apartment?" Sasuke questioned, looking extremely confused at the idea.

"Yes? Ka-chan told me even if we are training to be ninja, it is dangerous to walk the streets at night alone."

"Hn. I can take care of myself." Sasuke said, and even though Inomi only suggested that to waste time, she found herself wanting to argue her point.

"Really? You do know clan kids have a high chance of being kidnaped by foreign ninja."

"Kidnaping?" Sasuke's eyes were dilated, and Inomi realized she might have gone too far.

The kid just witness his brother killing his whole family. There is no reason for her to add this to his nightmares.

"Yes, but ever since the failed one that happened a few years ago there has been more patrols by the Konoha police."

"But I thought most of them were Uchiha?" Sasuke pointed out, and it was Inomi's turn to get worried.

"Right. And with the new lows, it might not even be fiche ing right now." Inomi thought outloud.

"Since the Konoha Police was primary to protect civilians, it wouldn't be a priority in times of crises. It might be a few years before it's up again, and that is only if the elder council votes on it."

The two kids looked at each other, the same thought passing through their heads.

"But if you walk me back, you will walk you home?"

Sasuke lives in the Genin apartments, which is in the other direction from the Yamanaka clan grounds.

"I have an idea." Inomi said hesitantly.

She walked over to where the trees were and yelled as loudly as she could.

"ANBU-SAN? WOULD YOU MIND WALKING WITH US?"

Inomi hoped that they were still following Sasuke. Which means that it might be better for Sasuke to walk Inomi home, but that wouldn't help her situation with Ino at all.

Inomi waited, thankful that Sasuke hasn't commented yet, because she was feeling pretty silly shouting to the air. Then just as Inomi was going to say something along the lines of 'well that didn't work' a masked figure appeared in front of them.

"Please tell me you don't already know how to sense." The masked ANBU with long purple hair said.

"No ANBU-San." Inomi said, about to open her mouth to explain before closing it again.

"I told you Bear. The kid just guested!" The ANBU yelled out, most likely to the rest of her(?) team.

"Anyways. You can call me Cat, and since you two are so worried about kidnapping, I will walk both of you home." Cat said looking fairly casual for a ninja that take some of the hardest psychological missions for the village.

"Thank you very much Cat-San." Inomi said with a bow, that Sasuke wordlessly copied.

"Aren't you two just the cutest." Cat cooed at them, and it was only because of how many times her own father has said the same thing that Inomi didn't blush.

Sasuke on the other hand sucked up his nose at the thought of being called cute.

Cat waited until they were finished collecting their things, and followed behind them.

Sasuke keep looking back at Cat, then to Inomi. The boy looked confused, and probably wanted to ask Inomi how she knew there was ANBU if he hasn't realized the reason why already. Inomi wasn't sure what the normal kid her age skill in reasoning would be like. Shikamaru is already at an adult level, and Inomi and Ino not too far below that. Chōji might be her best example, but he was grown up with the three of them his whole childhood.

 _Would it help Sasuke knowing that there is an ANBU team following him in case Itachi comes back? Or would that just make it worst knowing there is a possibility of that man returning._

They ended up not talking on the whole way to Sasuke's apartment.

"Um, same time tomorrow?" Inomi asked when the door was open.

"Hn."Sasuke said, which Inomi understood as 'that is acceptable'.

Inomi walked down the stair, Cat still following close enough to that Inomi was aware of her presents.

"Thank you again Cat-San for doing this. I know it is probably not in your mission to walk two kid who were able to freak themselves out."

"I don't mind Yamanaka-chan, not like I was doing much to begin with." Cat said, looking over to the left.

Inomi also looked, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

 _Must be her team again. Are ANBU teams anything like Genin teams?_

Inomi imagined a ANBU captain having to train three fresh ANBU members all at once. She had heard stories from her father from his Genin days, and had a hard time picturing the masked ninja's doing the same.

All too soon she was at the entrance of her house.

"There we are kid. Try not to say out too late next time, ok?" Cat said before disappearing in a puff.

Inomi took a deep breath and opened the door, mentally preparing herself for a worried mother and an angry sister.

* * *

 _Thank you giant salamander, Guest, and lizyeh2000 for your review last chapter. And to the Guest, I honestly haven't thought about romance for Inomi, but I doubt it will be Sasuke just because she would rather have her sister happy then herself._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Ignorance is Bliss**

"Senpai said not to interact with the watch." A man with a bear mask underneath his face plate said as Cat got back to her post.

"I did not want to deal with any more crying kids then I have to." Cat told him as she got comfortable.

She still had a few hours left before she switches with Dog-San.

"They are training to be ninjas."

"Keyword being training. Besides, I didn't like how close mini-Inochi got to the real reason we are watching Sasuke."

With that Bear gave a humming sound, which is the closes Cat would get to him agreeing.

Why does all her Teamate have sticks up their assess? Her old team wasn't this serious.

"I still will be reposting this to dog senpai."

"What? You ass! I take back that time I said you looked nice with long hair."

* * *

"Do you have any idea how late it is?" Inomi heard her mother yelled before she even had time to put her slippers on.

"Sorry Ka-chan. I lost track of time. I got a ninja-San to walk me home though." She added, not mentioning the ANBU part in fear that Ka-chan will wonder what she did to warrant the attention of the Shadows of Konoha.

"I'm glad you thought ahead to get help. But try not to make a habit of this."

"Yes Ka-chan." Inomi said with a small smile that fell when she saw her sister.

"May I leave. I have a lot of homework to do Ka-chan." Ino said all without taking her eyes off Inomi.

Inomi was looking at her feet before she knew it from the intensity of her sister's glare.

"I suppose." Their mother said, looking between the two girls.

Ino got up forcefully enough that the chair waved, then walked quickly passed Inomi on the way to the stairs.

"Traitor." She hissed, quietly enough that their mother didn't hear.

Inomi stood in shock, her eyes prickling.

Being called a traitor is one of the worst things someone could be called in a ninja village, especially one that values teamwork. But Inomi didn't let any tears fall as she walked over to the dining table.

"Tou-chan should be home soon. Want to wait for him?" Her mom asked and Inomi wanted to say yes.

"No, I'm really hungry Ka-chan." Inomi said, her voice only wavering slightly.

"Alright." She said with a chuckle.

Inomi was able to avoid Ino for the rest of the night, but they did share a room. Which Inomi forgot until she walked in and Ino sharply turned away from her, nose high in the air like she smelled something bad.

"Goodnight." Inomi mumbled before closing her eyes.

But she did not sleep.

Instead, Inomi cleared her mind. Entering her mindspace that Inomi had been calling her mind temple, was becoming much easier. It was more like sinking in salted water.

The temple was half faded, thought consider Inomi model it based off one of her pass memories, she thought it wasn't too bad. It was build into the side of a cliff, and the only way to move around was to fly. However since this was all in Inomi's mind, with some concentration she appeared in the building she put all the memories of 'Liz' in.

There wasn't any doors, so Inomi was able to see at once that there was a figure inside the room.

"Hello?" Inomi said hoping to break whatever memory was slipping through.

"Hey kid. What's up?" The figure said, turning around to face Inomi.

It was a young woman with short curly brown hair and dark blue eyes that looked even more blue with her thin green glasses.

"What?" Inomi looked around to see if the memory was talking to someone else, but it was only the two of them.

"You know, I ask how are you doing? Then you say good even if that's not the case, then you'll tell me what you want." The woman said with a slight smile, like she was laughing at a joke that Inomi didn't get.

"Who are you?" Inomi asked wondering if she was just dreaming now.

It wouldn't be the first time she meditated and ended up just falling asleep.

"I'm Elizabeth. Or more accurately the memories of Elizabeth given physical form."

"You're Liz?" Inomi asked in disbelief.

It was one thing to be bombarded with the memories of another person, but to see them and being able to talk with them? That was something else.

"Yep." She said making the 'p' pop.

Inomi just stared as she gathered her thoughts. This has never happened before. In the past, when Inomi 'visited' her past memory's they looked like books. Only when Inomi opened one did she see the corresponding memories. Sure it didn't always work like that, but the point of her organize her mindspace like this was to give her control.

"Are you really here?"

"As much as you are. This is literally all in your mind after all."

"But, why?" At this the woman sighed before bending down to Inomi's level.

"Listen kid. Your mind is a fucking mess. Having your memories as books is great if you are dealing with a normal human lifespan. But you aren't are you?" Liz said, pausing for Inomi thought she was still surprised at the fact that the women swore.

 _Though she is my past life... would that mean I swore?_

"So, in an attempt to keep yourself functional, you subconsciously changed my form into something more useful. After all, a human mind can store a lot of information, and I have a better chance at finding information then you would."

"Okay, did my subconscious do this for the other memory's?" Inomi asked as she tried processing what was happening.

"Eh, maybe." Liz said with a shrug.

"I did come here wanting to figure something out." Inomi said more to herself before, speaking up.

"What do you know of a boy named Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Naruto? Well, he is the main character of this anime called Naruto, so I know a fair bit."

"Main character?" Inom asked because Naruto seemed more like the funny best friend then a main character.

"Yep. He has the crazy hair and tragic background story. Not to mention the fucking name of the show was Naruto."

"Oh. Then do you know why all the adults hate him?" Inomi continued, not really getting what hair has to do with being a main character in a story.

"'Cause he is a Jinchūriki or something."

"Jinchūriki?" Inomi asked, having never heard that word before. If it was written down she could figure it out, but Inomi was already in her mind.

"Naruto has the nine tail's sealed up in him. It's pretty cool 'cause whenever he gets mad it starts to leak out and, Bam! Instant power boost."

"Y-you mean the Kyuubi?" Inomi asked, having heard of the beast that attacked not even a month after she was born.

Tou-chan told Inomi and Ino when he married Kaa-chan about their 'first mom' who died when the Kyuubi attacked the village. Inomi doesn't remember, but there are still photos around the house of the woman with light blond hair and blue eyes.

It still scares Inomi to think about that woman and all the others who died that day.

"I guess? I mean, you are the one you speaks Japanese not me. But here, let me show you one of my favorite scene..." As Liz spoke, their surrounding melted away.

" _I don't understand. Why would someone weak like you try to rising. Why fight me? Knowing that you will die?" The good looking Pain asked Hinata as the shy girl tried to pull the spikes out of Naruto._

" _I stand by what I say." She said with the echo of young Naruto._

" _Because that's...my Ninja way..." Hinata concluded, smile despite the blood as she was flung into the air._

 _Naruto look of horror, then dust as the Pain stabbed Hinata._

" _Whao, she can't die." I said quietly, not taking my eyes off the screen._

" _It was just like this..." Pain told Naruto._

" _My parents were killed before my very eyes by Ninjas from the hidden Leaf. Out of love, sacrifice is born... Hate is born... and we are able to know pain."_

" _This guy has a real hard on for pain." I tried joking, watching as Naruto gave into the fox._

" _Do you hate me?" Pain asked as Naruto took a formless appearance from the fox's chakra._

 _And the fight began._

* * *

Inomi woke up screaming.

It was only for a few seconds, but it was enough to wake Ino up.

"What are you -" She started to complain before seeing the state of her sister.

"Inomi? Are you alright?" Ino asked carefully as she got out of her bed and walk to the other side of the room.

The lights were off, but from the light from the window Ino saw that Inomi was holding her knees up covering her mouth and her eye's were wide open. She was all the way back against the wall and was shaking slightly, like she was crying but Ino saw no tears.

"Inomi?" She asked once more, standing over the bed unsure if Inomi was having another black out.

"Should I get Tou-chan?"

At that Inomi shock her head, before her eyes also disappeared behind her knees.

"Hey, did you just have a nightmares?" Ino said, slipping easily into the role of older sibling.

Ino saw her shoulders rise and fall in a shrug. With a sigh, Ino pushed away her previous frustration at being woken up in the middle of the night and from what her sister did, and climbed onto the bed. Ino gave Inomi a hug, and Inomi finally started crying.

* * *

Ino still ignored her the next morning and the next couple of days until classes started again, but it didn't feel as oppressive as before. Inomi now knew at the very least Ino still loved and cared about her no matter what she says. She could wait for her sister and Sakura to calm down and listen to her.

However Inomi had a new problem now.

"You're not setting by Naruto-kun today?" Chōji asked when Inomi sat next to them.

"Um... I thought you two would be lonely?" She lied, feeling even worse about herself.

 _But what can I do when whenever I see him I remember what I saw?_

"Oh okay. Did you do the homework?" Choji said, moving the conversation along.

There was no doubt in her mind that Shikamaru knew something was up, but hopefully the boy deemed it too troublesome to deal with.

Inomi almost forgot until Naruto came busting in with a huge foxlike grin, only for his face to fall when he saw his desk empty.

Inomi quickly pretended to be busy helping Choji.

Class started soon after, and Inomi spend the whole time struggling with her Conscience.

 _This isn't fair. Naruto can't be that monster I saw. I don't think it is possible for him to get that angry. But..._ Inomi thought as she turned to where the shy girl she never spoke to before sat.

 _If Hinata-San really did die..._

Inomi frowned as she pretended to take notes on what their Sensei was saying.

 _How do I know that stuff in that Manga like movie will even happen? I can't be basing my information on only once source. I need to back it up somehow. Find out if Naruto really is a... Jinchūriki was it?_

Inomi thought more about it, taking looks at Naruto as if she might be able to see that odd red chakra leaking out of him. She couldn't see anything wrong with the boy, but also couldn't figure out why else the adults hate him so.

 _Maybe one of his parents was an enemy during the last war?_ Inomi wondered and soon enough it was time for lunch.

"I need to go to the library." Inomi said as she stood, waking up Shikamaru from his morning nap.

"It's not healthy to skip lunch." Choji reminded her and Inomi smiled.

"I'll be sure to eat. There is just something I really need to check." Inomi half explained before leaving with the flood of children out of the room.

Luckily, there is a shinobi library inside of the building, between the academy level and the Hokage office. Inomi wouldn't be able to access most of it, but hopefully she can find some information on Jinchūrikis.

"Ah, Yamanaka-chan! Did you come for more books already?"

"Nanako-San? I thought you would be on a mission by now?" Inomi asked one of the few ninjas she knew outside of her family (besides the Nara and Akimichi).

Nanako was a 12 year old chunin who choose to work at the library instead of the mission desk or portal like a lot of Chunin has to do for at least a month.

"Ah, things have been busy. So what are you looking for today?" The girl asked and Inomi felt a little bad about what she was about to do.

"I've been learning about Fūinjutsu, and was hoping to find some book or scrolls on the topic." Inomi said with what she hoped was a innocent smile.

The other girls smile fell slightly.

"And I assume you already knows the basics."

"I just want stuff on theory!" Inomi said a little too quickly.

Luckily for her, Inomi was use to Yamanaka and Nara, not the normal ninja. So Nanako didn't notice anything off with Inomi.

"Well, if it's just theory... I'll go see what I can get from the Genin section. You'll have to get a teacher to sign it off but-"

"Thank you very much Nanako-San." Inomi said with a bow deep enough to cover her relief.

"Ah, of course Yamanaka-chan."

* * *

Inomi spent the rest of the afternoon reading during the class.

Naruto didn't come back after lunch, but neither did Shikamaru or Choji so Inomi wasn't too worried. It was common for the two to 'take breaks' and Inomi has heard rumors of Naruto's pranks.

There was only one section that talked about using seals on humans, one that talked about human sacrifices.

'Jinchūriki's are humans that have buuji sealed inside them. A practiced first used by Konoha ninja to keep the beast contained and use their power. The seals used are all different and are as different as there are ninjas...'

 _That doesn't seem too bad. If Naruto is a Jinchūrik then why aren't people thanking him for carrying such a burden._ Inomi wondered as she closed the book.

It didn't make any sense. Even if Inomi took what she saw the other night as truth, that would mean the beast would only come out if Naruto was emotionally compromised. If that was what people were afraid of then why do they try so hard to make Naruto unwelcome?

"That's enough for today. Class, you are dismissed."

Inomi jerked out of her thoughts to see she missed the whole lesson. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Inomi wasted no time in getting out and running to her training field.

She got there before Sasuke this time, and decided to focus on her Shurikenjutsu this time. Yoshino-san gave Inomi a set of Senbon for her 8th birthday and she has been meaning to practice with them.

They still fell too light in her hand, but by the end of the day Inomi did have to admit it was much easier to perform precision shots then with kunai.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke-San." Inomi said before leaving the boy.

"Hn." Sasuke responded back, Inomi translating it in her mind as 'goodbye, see you tomorrow'.

It was still light out, and neither child was worried about walking home this time.

"I'm home!" Inomi called out, wondering if Tou-chan was home already.

Ka-chan was still in the shop, which she always passes by on her way home. If it was what Tou-chan called a slow day, he would be home before Inomi or Ino. Otherwise their father came home around dinner or not at all if it was a busy day.

"Nomi-chan! How was class today?"

With a huge smile, Inomi practically ran into the living room where she saw Tou-chan setting with papers covering the table.

"Good. We are still talking about chakra types but I've moved up in the Taijutsu ranking. I'm fifth in the whole class now!" Inomi explained as she sat down next to him.

"You moved up two ranks in a week? Normally after a long rest you fall in training, but not my little girl." Inochi said, giving Inomi a hug that evolved into a tickle fight at some point.

"Hey tou-chan? Can I ask you about this boy in my class, his name is Uzumaki Naruto and..." Inomi started to say, only to wonder if this was a good idea.

But this was her father. If there was anyone who would tell her the truth it would be him.

Yet before she could gather her thought, Inomi heard a long sigh.

"I knew this day would come, first Ino with Sasuke and now you..."

"Ino? Sasuke? What!? No! I'm not saying I like Naruto-San like that! I was just reading a scroll about Fūinjutsu and came across a brief explanation about Jinchūrik, and I've been wondering why the adults seem to hate Naruto so much. But even if Naruto was the Jinchūrik for the Kyuubi, I would think people would thank him for keeping the beast contained." Inomi blurred out, until her father pulled her into his side.

"I wondered which of you would figure it out first. I thought it wouldn't be until you graduate but... people have a hard time accepting things that scare them. When the Kyuubi attacked, it was awful. More people died that night then during the whole third war. And because of that when it was found out that that monster was sealed into a baby, a lot of people projected their fears onto him. The Third later made a rule that no one was allowed to talk about Naruto's Jinchūrik status, but by the time he did every one besides the small children knew."

"But it has been eight years, even if they were scared then, enough to time has passed for people to realize Naruto isn't the Kyuubi."

"Most people aren't as smart as you." Inochi said with a sad looking smile. "People do pretty dumb things when they are scared or angry."

A silence fell between the two.

Inomi still had questions, but figured she could ask them later. Right now she was wondering how people could be so mean. Naruto was a kid like her and has been been treated like a monster his whole life.

"People fear the unknown, and fear is hard to get out of the heart."

"Wise words Nomi-chan. But I like to think once you change the mind, the heart follows. Although slowly."

"So you're saying if I want people to stop being scared of Naruto I need to show them prove he's just a human? And give it time?"

"You are way too much like Yasu." Inochi said to himself before turning back to Inomi.

"I think just by being Naruto's friend you will change people's minds. It wouldn't be easy, but I think you already know that."

Inomi nodded, still lying on her father when a thought occurred to her.

"Did you blame Naruto for the death of our first Ka-chan?"

"I'm sorry to say I did once. I even knew his parents, were their friend and Teammates, and yet even I let fear and anger cloud my mind."

Inomi curled up closer as she processed that. She had a feeling that might be the case, but to hear it...

"Thank you for telling me the truth Tou-chan." Inomi said instead.

It might take some time, but Inomi wants to help Naruto. Wants to help Sasuke, wants to help anyone who have been wronged by others. Life wasn't fair, Inomi knew this not only from this life, but the others as well.

And yet, she had to try.

* * *

 _So I realize I have a lot of name drops in this past chapter. Here are the important ones:_

 _Yamanaka Inochi (called Tou-chan by Ino and Inomi)._

 _Yamanaka Yuuka (Ka-chan), a Yamanaka cilvilan that workes in one of the flower shops, married Inochi when the twins were four._

 _Ino (called Ino-nee by Inomi )._

 _Inomi (called Nomi-chan by family and Mi-chan by Chōji)._

 _Yasu (first Ka-chan) a civilian born Jounin who was on a Genin team with Yoshino (Shikamaru's mom), died during the Kyuubi attack._

 _Also I am considering doing a time jump to graduation. So if you want to see how Inomi makes up with Ino and Sakura tell me and I will write a chapter will the highlight of the four years between now and graduation._

 _Thank you to everyone who followed/favorite this story. And special thanks to Chamele and giant salamander for leaving a review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Edited 6/22: I added another part to the end of the chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 7: In passing**

A week.

It took a week before the twins made up.

While it was Inomi's original plan to just wait long enough for her sister or Sakura to calm down, it wasn't as simple to perform as it was to come up. For how smart Inomi like to think she is, it means nothing when the girl is only 8. And 8-year-olds aren't known for their social plans. In fact, Inomi knew Ino was calm enough to listen after that night, but she was ignoring her sister as much as Ino was.

Inomi was setting with Naruto once more at school, and even got him to eat lunch with Chōji and Shikamaru. Inomi realized she might have been using Naruto as a shield since Ino and Sakura find the boy too annoying.

Yet isn't friendship all about give and take? Inomi is giving the boy her friendship, and by extension Shikamaru and Chōji's, and she is using Naruto as an excuse not to talk with Ino.

Inomi knew that the more time that passes the worst misunderstandment become, and she knew logical that Ino will listen. But Inomi was also afraid. Ino knows how to make words into weapons, and they hurt. Therefore, putting it off seemed like a better option.

That was until their mother Yuuka decided to get involved.

"That is quite enough."

Inomi looked up from her plate to see that Ka-chan was pissed. However before she could ask what was wrong, the brown haired woman continued.

"I don't know what you two are fighting about, but two weeks is long enough. I need to go to the shop early today, so you two will talk about what is wrong now. Then you will walk to class together. I will know if you don't."

And she will. Any member of the clan will know if they walk to school alone like they have been doing. While there is less of a chance for them to know if they really talked or not, eavesdropping is also common among ninja.

"But Ka-chan!" Ino whined but stopped from saying anymore from the look Yuuka gave.

"You will both be grounded if you are not talking again by dinner." And with that, their mom left.

The twins looked to each other and Inomi took a moment to be grateful that their dad didn't notice yet. He would have been disappointed that they couldn't figure it out themselves then would make them study more. It still was embarassing using that their mom noticed, but lucky she didn't seem to want to know what has caused the rift between the twins.

"Ino-nee?" Inomi hesitantly said, looking away for a moment before bring her attention back to her sister.

When Ino did say anything, Inomi took a deep breath and started explaining before it was too late.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before that I was hanging out with Sasuke-San, but we were only training together. Well, actually we weren't even training together more that we were training at the same time and place."

"Wait, really? You were just training with him? But he doesn't hang out with any girls!" Ino said, giving Inomi a sharp look to see if she was lying.

"Well, maybe that's because you scare him? Not you, but girls in general. I don't think Sasuke-San likes anything beside training and becoming a good ninja. So having a bunch of girls keep trying to talk to him about topics he doesn't care about caused Sasuke to think all girls are like that." Inomi tried her best to explain.

"Maybe, but he has to like someone."

"Why? I don't have anyone I like." Inomi asked, honestly confused.

"Well, that's because you're you. Sasuke-kun is..." Ino said waving her arms around like gestures and wordless sounds were the only thing able to describe the boy.

"Why don't you try being his friend first. You have to be friends before being boyfriend and girlfriends right?" Inomi cautiously said when Ino ended up just squealing from thinking about the black haired boy.

"Friends? But you just said he only cares about training."

"You could always come train with me? Then Sasuke-san will see you are serious about becoming a ninja. I think that's the reason we started talking." Inomi said, careful not to say friends for two reasons.

One, she wasn't sure what Sasuke thinks of their relationship. Two, she would rather not have Ino be jealous.

They are finally talking and Ino doesn't want to go back to the silents.

"That's a great idea Nomi-chan! I'll ask him to help with my form." Ino said with a smile and a far away look in her eye.

"I think it would be better if you show how good you already are. Beside, I think Sasuke only cares about Uchiha style."

"Really." Ino asked with a raised eyebrow.

Inomi just nodded her head, finally turning her attention back to her breakfest.

"Fine. I'll try it your way. Apparently you're now the expert on Sasuke-kun." Ino said with a pout that Inomi would have laughed at if her face wasn't full of food.

Instead Inomi almost choked on her porridge.

* * *

"Why is she coming?" Ino nearly yelled and Inomi looked between her sister and Sakura utterly confused.

"I asked if she wanted to train with us?" Inomi said uncertainly.

Since Sakura always hangs out with Ino after school, Inomi didn't want the girl to feel left out. Plus the pink hair girl was quick to forgive her when Inomi said she could train with Sasuke with her. It seems Sakura was also willing to try befriending the boy.

"Don't worry Ino. We are just training, like Inomi-chan said." Sakura said with a odd looking smile.

It almost looked like the face Ino makes when she is planning something, but what would Sakura be planing? They are just training, and the most the two girls will get out of Sasuke is friendship. If they don't scare him.

Besides, Ino and Sakura are great friends and you can never have too many. Chōji already pointed out how Sasuke doesn't have a lot - if any- friends, so Inomi was sure this was a good idea.

No matter how unease the two girls were making her.

"Sasuke-San should already be there, so let's go." Inomi said causing the two girls to look away from each other.

 _How bad could it get?_ Inomi thought as they walked over.

"Hello Sasuke-San. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Ino-nee and Kura-chan to train with us." Inomi said, causing the boy to stop what he was doing.

That was the first sign that something was wrong.

"Hn. Just make sure they don't get in my way." Sasuke said after staring at the three girls for a longer amount of time that was considered polite.

"Got it." Inomi said before heading over to her side of the training ground.

She dropped off her school bag and pulled her Kunais out this time. Inomi wanted to practice her long range detonation of explosive tags when tied to a weapon. They have just started talking about the many uses of ninja tools, and something in Inomi liked the idea of defeating her enemies with fire.

 _Maybe I need to see if one of my past lives was a pyromaniac._ Inomi thought as she readied to threw one.

"What are we to do?" Ino said, making Inomi fumble a little.

"Didn't you say you wanted to improve your Taijutsu? Why don't you spare with someone?" Inomi suggested and Ino's face light up.

"Sasuke-Kun? Would you like to spare with me?" Ino said in a very odd sounding voice.

"Wait, Sasuke-Kun you should spare with me." Sakura interrupted and Ino turned sharply to her.

Sasuke just ignored them, hoping they will forget about him soon enough.

"I'm not sure you are ready to spare with him. You are only rank 15 in the class for taijutsu." Ino reminded her and Sakura's face turned red.

"Is that so? Then why don't you spare with me Ino, then the winner can spare with Sasuke-Kun."

"Why not. Sounds easy enough." Ino said with a predatorial looking smile.

While that all happened, Inomi thought it was sad that like most from the Yamanaka clan, she was a Suiton user, which is the hardest chakra type to change into fire based ninjutsu. The closes Inomi would get would be from the use of tags, since it will be unlikely she will ever have the chakra pool large enough to perform Jutsu outside of her element.

Inomi waited until the Kunai was stuck firmly in the badly damaged post before making the snake seal.

Then a few things happened at once.

Sakura and Ino started their spare in the area between where Inomi and Sasuke were both practicing their Shurikenjutsu. They were not in the designated sparring zone, and had their been an adult watching, the two would have been told to move. But as it was, the four children were too wrapped up in their own world to notice what the others were doing.

When the explosion tag when off, the post exploded along with it. That caused Sasuke to mess up his throw and Sakura to fall back in surprise.

Ino was hit from the wood splinters, but it was Sakura who screamed. For she had a Kunai sticking out of her hand.

"Sakura?" Ino asked in disbelief as the girl started crying.

Even Sasuke looked shocked as Inomi ran over.

"Hey, hey it's alright. Let's get you to a medic ok?" Inomi said as she helped Sakura up.

Ino quickly went over to the other side and even Sasuke followed them to the hospital.

It wasn't too deep, but for eight year olds who normally only see cuts from improper handling, they acted like Sakura was going to die from blood loss.

"Just go into the waiting room. Someone will be with you shortly." The lady at the front desk said, not batting an eye at the bleeding child and the two blonde girls who were tearing up.

Though she did raise an eye at the last Uchiha standing behind them like a bodyguard.

Sakura just sat down on the examination bed when the door opened again to reveal a young teenager with silvery-white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Inomi couldn't see his eyes from the glare his glasses gave off, but she had the feeling she knew him.

 _Maybe he will become an important person in that Naruto show?_ Inomi thought as the teen shook his head at them.

"Let me guess, training accident?" He said with a kind smile that put the children at easy.

"It was my fault!" Inomi said, only to look to Sasuke when he said the same thing.

"I shouldn't have gotten distracted." The dark hair boy explained all while glaring at the door like it personally offended him.

"But you wouldn't have gotten distracted if I didn't bow up the training post!"

"You blow up a training post?" The teen asked, and Inomi was surprised to see he already took the Kunai out and held a green hand over the wound.

"I was practicing with explosive tag." Inomi said under her breath, but it was loud enough for the medic ninja to hear.

"You seem a little young to be able to buy explosive tags that strong. You all are just academy students right?"

"Nomi-chan makes her own." Ino helpfully explained and Inomi felt her face heat up from the amount of pride that was in her sister's voice.

"That is impressive. Though you all need to work on your awareness. It sounds like to me that you all were just training by yourself and not with each other. You have to be aware of others around you. After all, it wouldn't be good if on a mission you hurt your Teammate." He politely scolded them.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms, still glaring at the door like no tomorrow.

"We will Ninja-San." Ino and Inomi said at the same time, like the twins they are.

"I never introduced myself did I?" the teenager said with a laugh. "I'm Yakushi Kabuto."

"Thank you for healing me Yakushi-San." Sakura said, bowing low enough that her head was parallel to the ground.

"Please, call me Kabuto. I'm only a Genin, so none of that San business." Kabuto said before leaving.

"Hn. Inomi, warn me next time you want to train with your friends. I don't like the distraction." Sasuke said before also leaving, causing Ino to hang her head at being called a distraction.

"I am sorry Kura-chan." Inomi said to Sakura, though her eyes were still on the teenager who left.

"I think I want to become a medic ninja." Sakura told them as she held her hand out that didn't even have a scar.

* * *

"Stop using your clan style!"

"I'm not!" Inomi said as she side stepped Ami once again by pivoting one foot and using her momentum to move in a semicircle behind the other girl before delivering an open palm hit.

"That is not Academic Standard!"

Inomi frowned at that but didn't say anything more. What could she say?

' _Sorry, I think I was using another style from one of my past lives.' I don't think that will go over well._

Their spare was over soon enough and Ami walked away in a huff.

Inomi doesn't understand why the girl seeks her out everything they get to choose their partners for the day. Maybe it was the same reason Naruto always tries sparing with Sasuke even though there was a huge gape in skill between the two.

It was like no one bother to teach Naruto the proper forms. Which, now that Inomi thinks more about it, is most likely the case. It seems like everyone who was alive when the Kyuubi attacks knows Naruto is the Jinchūriki, yet are dumb enough to believe it is Naruto's fault or even think he is the demon.

 _That would be like calling a storage a kunai because it has one sealed in it._ Inomi thought to herself, waiting for their Sensei to call the class.

"HEY INOMI-CHAN!"

Inomi turned her head to see Naruto running over to her with a grin despite his dirty face.

"I GOT A HIT ON THAT BASTARD 'TTEBAYO!" The boy told her, jumping up and down despite the teacher telling him to be quite.

"That's a bad word." Inomi said on reflex, before realizing what Naruto said. "Oh, good job?"

"Heh, thanks." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun, who taught you Taijutsu?" Inomi asked as they slowly walked back to class.

It was only history then they would be done for the day and even Inomi wasn't looking forward to it.

"No one! I learned it all on my own dattebayo." Naruto said with a huge grin.

Inomi just hummed and nodded her head.

 _I thought as much. It seems like all the adult are too scared to help. But there is no way i'm good enough to teach Naruto the proper forms, especially considering that Naruto now has years of bad habits._

"Hey, Mi-chan. Shika and I were going to go cloud watching." Chōji said as he came over, Shikamaru dragging his feet behind him.

"But we still have class?" Inomi pointed out before understanding the look Shikamaru gave her.

"It's just history." Chōji said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Huh? Are you guys going to skip class!" Naruto yelled, and Inomi quickly covered his mouth.

"Naruto, I don't want the teachers to find out." Inomi said before slowly removing her hand.

"Can I come?" Naruto asked, using his indoor voice this time.

Chōji looked to Shikamaru who shrugged.

"Fine, just don't cause too much trouble. We are just talking about the third cousins of the Daimyou in class. You should come Inomi-chan if you want." Shikamaru said.

"Well, if you're sure that's all we would be missing." Inomi said as she bit her lip.

"This is going to be great 'ttebayo!" Naruto said as he did a little dance.

 _Besides, I could always get the notes from Kura-chan. And it's only one class subject._ Inomi thought as she let herself be lead away.

"We should climb to the top of the Hokage heads! You can see the whole village from there 'ttebayo!"

* * *

"Can I talk to you Iruka-Sensei?" Inomi asked their newest teacher.

It has been over a year since Inomi had befriend Naruto and she had been observing all of the teachers to figure out who would be the best to teach Naruto what he should already know.

Inomi tried asking her dad, who informed her that Clans were forbidden from interacting with Naruto until he graduates, which means she could only ask a teacher from the academy. And all of them hated Naruto.

It was hard to tell with some, it seems like most just ignore Naruto at this point. But then their teacher-assistant became their homeroom teacher.

At first it seemed like Iruka was like all the other teachers, until Ino pointed out he only yelled at Naruto when he pulled a prank or skipped class with Shikamaru and Chōji. It was then Inomi realized Iruka wasn't as blind as the other teachers.

"Of course Inomi-San. Did you have a question?"

"Somewhat? It's about Naruto-kun..." Inomi started to say before Iruka sighed loudly.

"What did he do this time?"

"Nothing! I- well to be honest I'm worried about his Taijutsu form. His strength and stamina is great, but he hardly wins any of his spares. Then I started watching him and realized that Naruto wasn't performing even the Kata correctly. I would have told a teacher sooner, but I know how they treat Naruto. And it's not fair, but I don't know how to help him and..." Inomi said before she felt a hand on top of her head.

She looked up to see Iruka frowning.

"Don't worry. I'll go talk to him about it." Iruka said rubbing her hair a little.

"He should be getting lunch right now. Naruto really like Ramen." Inomi informed him.

"Ramen huh."

* * *

"Happy birthday!"

The twin wore identical smile despite no longer looking the exact same. Ino has her hair grown out so that it hits her back while Inomi's went a little past her shoulders now. And while Ino was wearing the new outfit she bought with Sakura, Ino was still in her training clothes.

 _Oh well, at least it's just family here._ Inomi thought as she said hello to everyone.

It was a small party that only had their parent, Shikamaru's parents, and Chōji's parents there. There was ten candles around the cake and enough food to fill a small army. Which since everyone there beside two people were ninja or ninja's in training, it might as well be a small army.

There was a good sized stack of gifts for the two, which of course was what Ino and Inomi wanted to do first.

They both got some new clothes from their mom, and some psychology books from their dad (one of the few topic both girls like). The Akimichi family got Ino a pretty butterfly clip with their birthstone in it, and Inomi got a similar one that was a choker. Though that was were the similar presents stopped, for when Ino got a large text about Herbology around the elemental nations, Inomi's was no where close to being a book.

"You got me a Naginata?" Inomi asked in disbelief.

One of her past life used this weapon, but there were others who used similar pole or staff like weapons. Honestly, Inomi has been thinking about specializing in it just because of that. She already has the experience to weld such a thing, just not the muscle memory.

"Shikamaru told me about the Taijutsu style you are inventing, and it sounded like a Ko-Naginata would accompany it well." Shikaku explained offhandedly.

"Thank you so much Shika-oji!" Inomi said, her face starting to hurt from how wide her smile was.

* * *

Naruto snickered to himself as he walked through the door with no problems.

Inomi was the one who gave him the great idea of using the Henge Jutsu so the shop owners would stop bothering him. Now Naruto wants return the favor by getting his only female friend a present for her 11th birthday.

"What to get, what to get. She really likes books, but I don't know what's good." Naruto mumbled out loud when he felt a weight on his shoulders.

"Do you need help little lady?" A woman with purple hair asked as she put an arm around Naruto.

"Um, ya. Do you know any good books? It's my girl friend's birthday today." Naruto explained.

"Girlfriend? I know the perfect thing if she likes... adult books."

"She reads adult books all the time." Naruto said as she followed the woman to the other side of the store.

"All the time? Sounds like my kind of women, but you look a little too young for my taste. What's your name anyways?"

"I'm Naru-ko" Naruto said, pleased at himself for coming up with such a good fake name.

"Well, I'm Anko. Now this is starting to become a bit of a classic, but only with ninjas." Anko said handing Naruto a orange book.

"Really? I don't think i've seen her read this before... Thanks a lot Anko-san!"

"Please, just call me Anko. Hope you get lucky tonight kid!" The woman said with a wink.

"That was weird. But at least I got Inomi's present!" Naruto said as he payed for the Icha Icha book.

* * *

 _So Kabuto wasn't in my outline, but now he is. And it's not just a mention either, but he is now Sakura's unofficial sensei (more on that in the next chapter)._

 _Thank you giant salamander, GraceHeart27, and Love Stories00 for your review. You three are the main reason that this chapter is the way it is. And thanks to everyone who favorite/follows this story!_

 _Tell me your thoughts about this chapter. What did you like? What was confusing? Is there any spelling/grammar errors i've missed? Do you want to learn more about Inomi's past lives?_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm having a lot of fun writing this. There might even be another weekly update next week as well._

* * *

"Congratulation. You are now a ninja of Konoha." Iruka said with a smile as Inomi was giving a hitai-ate.

"Thank you for being my Sensei." Inomi said as she tied it around her forehead.

"I know you will do some great things Inomi-chan, I should be thanking you for being a great student. Now why don't you call in the next student."

Inomi gave a short bow before leaving, the smile ever present on her face. Now she was a real ninja. In a few days she will be assigning to a Jounin team and take that test, but for now Inomi passed.

As soon as Inomi exit the building, her whole family was there.

"Look at my little girl!" Inoichi said as he picked Inomi up and spun her around like a child half her age.

"Otou-chan." Inomi sighed as she resigned to her fate.

Ino probably went through the same thing when she came out.

"Really Nomi-chan? You are going to wear it like that." Ino said as Inomi was finally put down.

"Yes?" Inomi said, looking to how her sister had it tied around her waist like a belt.

Which is surprising since hitai-ate are given in the headband form, and to change that most people need to visit a blacksmith or ninja outfitters.

 _Then again, Ino-nee isn't most people._

"You are hopeless." Ino said with a sigh, flipping her hair.

"Did Shika and Choji pass?" Inomi asked even though she could see them talking to their respectable parents.

"Of course. Though I don't think your friend did. He's been sulking over by the swing and even Shikamaru went over to see what was up." Ino informed Inomi.

A quick look proved that Ino was right. Naruto was sitting on the swing set by himself looking over at everyone with unseeing eyes.

"Ka-chan? Tou-chan? Is it alright it I check in with some of my friends?" Inomi asked without taking her eye's off Naruto.

This was the third time he fails. The other two were only mock test, but Inomi really thought he would pass this time. That show was about his Genin team, but it seems like this Naruto would have to wait another year.

 _Was it something I did?_ Inomi worried, though she still didn't know how accurate that show was to her life.

"I don't see why not. Just remember that we are having a feast at the Nara compound tonight."

"Thank you Ka-chan!" Inomi said before running off.

"Naruto-Kun?" Inomi asked as she slowed to a walk, putoff by the way Naruto didn't even look at her.

She was use to Sasuke acting this way. Not Naruto.

"It's not that bad. You have another year to work on your skills. It's not like Sensei said you couldn't be a ninja anymore."

"But I don't want to wait another year!" Naruto yelled and Inomi took a step away from the swing.

"Maybe you could ask if you could do a redo?" Inomi suggested even though she has never heard such a thing.

"I'm fine Inomi-chan. Shouldn't you go to your family and celebrate with them." Naruto said with a empty smile.

 _It's been awhile since I saw him wearing that expression. Maybe I should ask Tou-chan if there is a special exam Naruto could take._ Inomi wondered as she looked to her friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. At Ichiraku's?" Inomi asked but even mentioning his favorite place to eat didn't seem to raise the boy's spirits.

"Okay."

Inomi left after that.

Not like there was much else she could do for him now. As long as there isn't a war, the academy was very strict requirements in order to pass. Your taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and/or Genjutsu need to be in the top ten of the class, a passable grade on the written practical, and to complete the academic three.

Then that was only to become a Genin.

Naruto wants to become Hokage which means he needs to be on a Jounin lead Genin team when he graduates to even have a chance at that.

 _Maybe waiting a year is for the best._ Inomi thought to herself as she walked around looking to see if she could check Sasuke before he left.

Sakura left as soon as she received her Hitai-ate, showing if off when Ino and Inomi were still waiting to be called. Inomi didn't know if Sasuke would train even if they graduate or not.

"Sasuke!" Inomi said in surprise when she was the boy was indead training in their spot like any other day.

Sasuke stopped stretching and looked at Inoi.

"You passed as well." He simply said eyes darting to her Hitai-ate.

"Yep! We're finally ninjas." Inomi said, equally excited as she was nervous.

After all, she has a pretty good idea of what the future might hold.

"Hn."

"Well, I have a family thing to go to so I can't stay much longer, but I'll see you around." Inomi said as Sasuke got back to stretching.

Inomi stayed a moment longer wondering what will happen to Sasuke and Sakura if Naruto's not on their team. Though Inomi hasn't looking into 'Liz' memory's about their team beyond that. She wasn't even sure what Sensei that version of them had.

 _I can always look into it if it bugs me too much, but like with Naruto, there isn't much I can do about it now._ Was Inomi last thoughts before heading home.

* * *

Inomi kicked a pebble as she walked to meet up with Naruto.

She wanted to ask her dad last night if there was anything Naruto could do - she was even going to bring up her hypothesis that Naruto's seal keeping the beast at bay might be affecting his chakra control- but he never came home. He wasn't even there in the morning and now Inomi has nothing to help her friend.

When Inomi arived at the street side restaurant, she was surprised to see Naruto wasn't the only person there.

"Iruka-Sensei?" Inomi couldn't help but ask, Interrupting what ever lecture he was giving Naruto.

"Inomi-chan! Look!" Naruto yelled, bouncing up and down on his stool as he rattled the Hitai-ate on his forehead.

"You...Passed?" Inomi asked, looking to Iruka who was looking a little like a proud parent.

And Inomi has first hand experience at proud parents.

"I'm a Real Ninja now 'ttebayo!" Naruto explained with a smile that Inomi couldn't help but return.

"That's great! Were you able to retake the test?"

Naruto's smile wavered as he looked to Iruka.

"Naruto was able to perform a replacement to the Bunshin no Jutsu." Iruka said, fidgeting a little, but Inomi couldn't see any other signs that he was lying.

 _There must just be more that he's not telling me._ Inomi concluded as she sat on the other side of Naruto.

"That's great to hear. Is there any Soba left?"

"Why would you have that when there's Miso Ramen 'ttebayo!"

"Soba's good for the summer since it has more liquid in it."

"It's April." Naruto pointed out and Inomi shrugged.

"Naruto, let Inomi-chan get her noodles. I'll even pay for you too."

"What? You don't need to do that Iruka-Sensei. I brought money."

"By tomorrow you two will no longer be my students. I don't mind buying you a meal."

"Well-"

"Does that mean I can have another bowl?" Naruto interrupted trying his best to give Iruka puppy eyes.

 _I give it a 7._ Inomi thought as she watched Iruka cave.

"Just one." Iruka tried reasoning.

Everyone there knew there wouldn't be 'just one' bowl.

When the meals arrived, Inomi took the time to look over the two. When Inomi first arrived she noted how tired Naruto looked, but now she wondered if there was more to it. There was faint bruising on Naruto's knuckles like he punched something. Then there was Iruka who was keeping his back very straight, hardly moving this whole time.

 _Did Sensei get injured in the back? And did Naruto save him? It would make sense to give Naruto a special graduation if that was the case, but what kind of opponent would have beaten Iruka but not Naruto?_ Inomi wondered before remembering that if Naruto gets mad enough he could use the Kyuubi chakra.

"Stop worry Iruka-Sensei. I'm going to be the best Ninja ever, right Inomi-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Naruto you can't put people on the spot like that." Iruka said, whacking the boy in the back of the head.

"How was I putting her on the spot 'ttebayo?"

"You are a very... unpredictable ninja Naruto. I'm sure you have a chance at being the best Ninja of our age." Inomi said when she understood what they were talking about.

 _It's a good thing Sensei hasn't realized how often I zone out during his lectures._ Inomi thought as Naruto practically glowed from the positive support.

"Thanks Inomi-chan, You're the best!"

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that..." Inomi tried arguing before being interrupted by Iruka laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny 'ttebayo?"

"Ah, nothing. Have you finished filling out your registration yet Inomi-chan?"

"Yes. I did it with my sister right before coming here."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, causing both Inomi and Iruka to look at him.

" You mean to tell me you have not submit your papers yet!"

"I thought I could do that tomorrow!"

"You're getting your team placement Tomorrow! You need to do this now." Iruka yelled, kicking Naruto out.

Inomi took this time to pay for her meal only for Iruka to snatch the bill away from her.

"I told you I would pay Inomi-chan." Iruka said as Inomi struggled not to jump out of her seat in surprise.

"But..." Inomi started to say before she got a good look at Iruka's face.

"If you really want to Iruka-Sensei. I need to be going now." Inomi said with a bow as she left.

Inomi promised to hang out with Sakura and Ino today. As a celebration for graduating and a shopping trip for Sakura who wanted a more combat ready outfit.

"Are you done consulting Naruto?" Ino said from the bench the two girls were Sitting on with bags on either side of them.

"As it turns out, Naruto was able to pass. Iruka was even there to confirm it for me." Inomi explained.

"Eh, I hope I don't end up on a team with him." Ino said and Sakura agreed.

"He's not that bad Ino-nee."

"Nomi-chan I don't mean it like that. You were the one who told me how friends don't always make the best Teammates. I'm just saying I would like a team that is a little more motivated."

"You're definitely not going to get that if you are the 'Ino' in the Ino-Shika-cho." Sakura reminded her.

"It sucks that Iruka didn't tell us who the top Kunoichi and rookie of the year was. Though I know Sasuke-Kun was rookie of the year." Ino said as she stood up, grabbing half the bags while Sakura took the other half.

Rookie of the year was for whoever was able to get the top position in the class for Taijutsu, genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Not every year has one, but Inomi does agree that Sasuke is the most likely candidate in their class.

Inomi got second in Genjutsu, fourth in Taijutsu and ninjutsu. She also knew that Ino sourced higher than her in Taijutsu and ninjutsu, but Ino would have mention it if she got first in anything.

Then top Kunoichi was only for though who take the Kunoichi classes after school. All three of them were in the top of the class so Inomi has no idea who came out on top in the end.

"But If they decide to do the Rookie, top Kunoichi, and deadlast set up, that would mean there would be a good chance for one of us to be with Sasuke and Naruto." Inomi pointed out, since there was no way Naruto would not be in that position.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other as if they were wondering if Naruto was worth dealing with if they will have Sasuke.

"No you're right Inomi-chan. Naruto isn't that bad. I'm sure I would be able to work with him." Sakura said, sounding very mature.

"Why do you think you'll be on that team?" Ino challenged and Inomi sighed.

"I got second in ninjutsu. Kabuto-senpai said that my chakra control is at the 99 percentile now." Sakura said with a proud look on her face.

Having Kabuto teach Sakura some medic-Jutsu has helped the girl confidence a lot.

"That's really good Kura-chan! Even if you don't pass the team test you should be able to go straight into the medic corps." Inomi said.

"Team test? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, looking to one girl to the other in confusion.

"It's the test that our Jounin leader will perform in order to decide if the team members are worthy of the Jounin track or stuck in the Genin corps. Otou-chan told us that years ago." Ino explained.

"We have another test! So that's what Kabuto-senpai was talking about when you asked why he was still a Genin." Sakura said with a sigh, obviously not liking the posiablity of being a Genin for the rest of her ninja career.

The stigma against those in the Genin Corp was strong. It was probably only do to Kabuto skills in medical Jutsu that he was even allowed to attempt the Chunin exams.

"Which is why it's important for you to get along with your Teammates. Konoha highly vaults teamwork, loyalty, and creative thinking, so it's likely what ever Jounin we get will test those skills as long with whatever they think is needed for a team."

"I get it Nomi-chan. I'll be nice to Naruto when we become Teammates."

"You mean if." Sakura said sternly while Ino smiled smugly at her.

"Kura-chan, what did you get?" Inomi said as she stepped in between the two.

"Oh it's really cute Inomi-chan. Let's go back to my place and I'll try it on for you."

Inomi smiled, grateful that she was able to defuse another fight between her sister and friend.

* * *

 _Thank you giant salamander, NightyRowenTree, Kknd2, and lizyeh2000 for leaving a review last chapter._

 _This use to be only half of chapter 8 but I wanted to have the team test as its own chapter so you'll get a shorter chapter 8 and a long chapter 9. I tend to make sure my chapter are at least 2,000 words then just go until I get to a good stoping place, but what do you think? Personally I like shorter chapter when it's a long fic just so there is lot of places to stop but that's only if i'm reading it all at once._

 _Also what do you think the team arrangements will be? I think from the title of this story it's pretty obvious what team Inomi will be on, but what about Sakura? I'll give you a hint, I wouldn't be adding any original character to her team._

 _Until next time._


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter had to be split as well, and this is still the longest chapter I wrote for this fic._

 _Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Team Setups**

The next day Ino and Inomi met up with Sakura before heading to class for the last time.

"Come on Nomi-chan, who do you think is the top Kunoichi?" Ino asked for the five time that day.

"I told you, since you aced the poison section, Sakura the first aid, and I with information gathering it's likely based off who ever did better in the written section. The three of us were too evenly spread for me to estimate the resolves just solely on Kunoichi class."

"That is so annoying! Why don't they just tell us?" Sakura yelled in frustration.

"Because we haven't had class since we took the tests?"

"Still, they could have sent a letter or something. What if i'm not top Kunoichi and gets stuck with two idiots."

"I'm sure it will be fine Kura-chan. Otuo-chan told us that the Hokage himself looks over each team set up." Inomi said with a smile that calmed Sakura down.

"See Sakura? Whoever ends us on Sasuke-kun's team is obviously the best for him." Ino said with a smug grin as Inomi sighed.

"That's not what I said..."

"Of course, and that person will obviously be me." Sakura said as she picked of the pace, only for Ino to do the same.

"In your dreams!"

Inomi walked behind the two, way to use to their antics to be fazed. Instead Inomi noted it was a beautiful day out and that they were now at academy.

Ino and Sakura crashed through the door, while Inomi strolling in after them.

"Sasuke-kun is sitting by himself." Ino said in amazement.

"No he's not..." Inomi got out before the two girls ran over each other in order to get there first.

Inomi just shook her head with a sight smile as she walked over to here Shikamaru and Chōji were. Ino and Sakura do this whenever there isn't a teacher in the room. Inomi did tried stopping them for Sasuke's piece of mind at first, but now she finds it funny.

"You knew Naruto pass." Shikamaru accused from his half lid eyes.

"I met up with him yesterday and Iruka-Sensei was there. He told me Naruto was able to come up with a replacement to the Bunshin." Inomi said as she sat on the other side.

"Iruka-Sensei didn't say what it was?"

Inomi shook her head. Inomi wondered why they didn't go into details of what happened, and she was even considering checking 'Liz' memory's to see if anything like that happened in that show, but ended up not doing so. If Inomi was allowed to know, Naruto would have told her.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Screams filled the classroom and Inomi pulled out a Kunai before she even processed what she was seeing.

"Bwahahaha!" Inomi doubled over as she laughed at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke falling into an accidental kiss, then preceding to try and throw up their own throats.

"Nomi-chan This isn't funny! Your friend stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss!" Ino yelled as she marched over.

"S-sorry Ino-nee, I know how much that meant to you." Inomi said as she tried her best to look serious.

"Don't lie on my behalf. You're not sorry."

"Think of it this way Ino-nee, maybe this is the universe's way of telling you Sasuke will never like girls." Inomi said with a sly look before Ino jumped her.

"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Kura-chan help! Ino's trying to commit twinicide!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

The class froze as Iruka stormed in and in moments everyone as sitting three to a row silent as a corpse. Inomi stayed with Chōji and Shikamaru while Ino sat in front with some of her other friends. Sakura was smiling to herself as she was able to set next to Sasuke in the confusion while Naruto sat next to her, looking back to Inomi a few times.

"Good. Starting today, you all are real Shinobi and Kunoichi. But, you are still Genin and the hard journey ahead has just began. You will soon be getting missions to help the village, today however we will be creating teams of three led by a Jounin Sensei.

"You will follow your sensei's instruction in order to successfully complete your missions. Now, I don't want to hear any complaining about your teams. We tried to balance each team's strength and weakness to give you all the best chance in your future." Iruka ranted.

Inomi watched silently as Iruka started calling out the team's names. It was interesting that the Jounin-Sensei wasn't mentioned for each team, but since last night Inomi took the time to check out the current list of Jounin she was keeping herself busy trying to think what team had who.

"...Team 5, Mitaeashi Ami, Haruno Sakura, and Sai..."

"Nooooo." Inomi heard Sakura cry as her head hit the table.

Inomi was worried about her friend being stuck on a team with Ami. The bad blood between the two girls has only gotten worst over the years, and while Inomi personally thought Ami was a decent person and ninja, Sakura doesn't deserve being on a team with such a hostile person.

 _But who is Sai?_ Inomi wondered as she looked around.

There was only 29 students in the room right now and Inomi recognized all of them.

 _Maybe Sai is a Genin who graduated before and had an apprenticeship._ Inomi theorized, since while rare it wasn't unheard of.

It would also mean that whoever Sai apprenticed under would be team 5's Jounin Sensei. Not to mention that often Tokubetsu Jounin take apprentice to change their rank to Jounin, which largely increased the pool of who could be Sakura's new Sensei.

"...Next is team 7, Yamanaka Inomi, Uzumaki Naruto-"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled as he stood up, whipping around to Inomi with a huge smile.

Inomi smiled shyly with a thumbs up, thanking the gods that Naruto sat back down before Iruka yelled at him again.

"...and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished, about to move on to the next team when Naruto stood up once more.

"Iruka-Sensei! Why does an amazing ninja like me have to be on the same team as that Ba-prick over there?" Naruto yelled as Inomi covered her face in her hands.

In all her predicting of teams, Inomi forgot that Naruto and Sasuke got along like cats and dogs.

 _Maybe I need to worry more about my team rather than Kura-chan's._ Inomi realized with vaguely concealed horror.

"That's because Sasuke's grades were the best of all 29 graduates this year, while your's were Dead Last. Do you understand Naruto? We have to do this to keep the team's balanced." Iruka explained, keeping a forced smile in placed.

Naruto sat back down and Inomi looked up to see Iruka shaking the paper out getting ready to resume reading the list.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Naruto yelled once more, looking like he was going to crawl over Sakura to claw out Sasuke's eyes who was sitting like nothing nothing.

"GIVE IT A REST NARUTO! HE WAS JUST SAYING WHAT IRUKA JUST SAID!" Sakura yelled at equal volume as she pulled Naruto and forced him to seat down.

"Thank you Haruno-chan. Now where was I...

"Team 8, Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburama Shino...

"Team 9, Himura Takuma, Kasumi, and Kato Rin...

"Lastly team 10, Akimichi Chōji, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru." Iruka finished with a sigh and a smile.

"Okay, this afternoon we'll meet your Jounin-Sensei. Until then, go have lunch."

With that, the class exploded in noise as Iruka walked out of the room.

"So you were top Kunoichi. Good job Nomi-chan." Ino said as she stood up gratefully and stretched a little.

"Thanks Ino-nee. Does that mean you're no longer mad at me."

"Mad no. Irritated at my Imouto? Yes. That wasn't a funny joke you made."

"I thought it was funny." Chōji said as he pulled out part of his lunch to snack on, completely unaware of the danger he just released.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Ino said as Chōji froze in mid bit from the force of Ino's glare.

"Ino-nee, you promised me you would get along with your teammates." Inomi said, turning up her puppy eyes to 11.

"It is just Chōji. What did I expect." Ino said as she lost interest, before turning to the other boy at the table who was still trying to nap.

"Really? You sleep through Team announcements?"

"I already knew what team I would be on." Shikamaru said without lifting his head.

"Did you know if Nomi-chan or I would be on your team?" Ino asked as she crossed her arms.

Shikamaru lifted up his head, took a look at Ino, then turned to Inomi.

"I got the troublesome twin didn't I."

"I'm not troublesome. You are the one who was almost too lazy to even take the test! " Ino was close to yelling before Shikamaru got up, Chōji only a step behind.

"It's time for lunch."

"Argh!" Ino yelled at the boys before turning back to her sister. " Nomi-chan do you want to eat with us?"

"Well, I should probably go eat with my team..." Inomi started to say only to realize Naruto and Sasuke were both gone.

"Maybe I will eat with you? Should we ask if Kura-chan if she wants to eat with us?" Inomi asked since Sakura mysterious third member was still not there - probably going to show up with their Jounin-Sensei - and Ami already left to eat with her friends.

In fact it looked like the only teams that were taking this time to get to know their members better were the first three and team 8.

"Sakura told me she was going to stop by the hospital once more. Honestly if I didn't know better I would have thought she had a crush on Kabuto-San." Ino said looking slightly irritated.

"Really? Because I can recall at least five times where you would tell Kura-chan how cute she looked with him, or how you ask if she had a new crush."

"I know better now."

They regrouped with the boys and they decided to eat in the balcony of a small bakery not too far away.

"Why did Kaa-chan pack us so much food? She knew one of us would be on a team with Chōji."

"You know how Kaa-chan is."

"Still." Ino said as she frowned at her overfilled bento box, only to look up a moment later.

"Do you or Shika know who our Jounin-Sensei will be?"

"Depends if they want to do the traditional Sarutobi-Sensei or not." Inomi said with a thoughtful look.

"And who would that be?"

"Saruobi Asuma." Shikamaru told them.

"You think it will be him? I thought he was a member of the twelve guardian ninja?" Inomi asked.

Shikamaru opened his mouth to explain, only to be interrupted by Ino.

"Is that Sasuke-kun?" Ino yelled as the boys groaned and Inomi sighed.

"Oh so he decided to eat as his place." Inomi said, not surprised.

She was a little annoyed he didn't want to eat with the team, but Sasuke probably needs the alone time.

"You know where he lives and didn't tell me?"

"I'm not one to give out private information about my friends Ino-nee. If you wanted to know you could have asked him."

"Do you know how much time Sakura and I could have saved if we knew where he hid during lunch!" Ino complained until the two girls saw Naruto trying to sneak up on Sasuke.

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know." Inomi said as she watched as a rope pulled Sasuke through the window.

"Damn you Naruto!"

"Don't resist!"

"Maybe that kiss this morning wasn't enough." Inomi joked as she wondered if she should try to intervene.

Sometimes with Ino and Sakura it was better to let them deal with things themselves. But other times...

"Stop it! I told you that wasn't funny! What if Naruto's is hurting Sasuke? "

"Naruto's probably just pulling a prank." Inomi said just as the window opened to reveal Sasuke.

"I knew Sasuke-kun was too smart to fall for one of Naruto's pranks."

"But Ino-chan weren't you just telling us how worried you were about Uchiha-Kun?" Choji asked and once again Ino whipped around to yell at him.

"I'm going to check on Naruto." Ino said as she jumped onto the roof, even though Shikamaru was the only one who responded.

But to her surprise it wasn't Naruto unconscious on the ground.

"Sasuke?"Inomi asked the boy who was tied up and was acting like a worm.

"Humm!"

Inomi pulled out a kunai and cut the rope around his wrists, noticing they were already getting loose from Sasuke's wiggling.

"Do you have any idea why Naruto Henged into you?" Inomi asked as the boy pulled off the tape that was covering his mouth.

"How should I know? Naruto's just being an idiot."

"You do know I consider Naruto a good friend of mine right? I don't appreciate you insulting him, and while he doesn't think things through, Naruto doesn't do things just on a whim. Maybe he's going to pull a prank as you so that you will get the blame." Inomi thought outloud.

"Hn. Whatever."

Sasuke left out the front door leaving Inomi alone in his apartment. Inomi decided she will try to get Naruto and Sasuke to get along, right after she finishes her lunch.

 _I have a feeling this isn't going to be a quick thing to fix._

* * *

When they came back from lunch Iruka made them set in their team groups. Inomi made sure to set between Naruto and Sasuke, both who would send glares at the other. Ino was physically setting with Shikamaru and Choji but was leaning as far forward as she could to talk to Sakura who was sitting in front of them.

Ami was on the far end talking to her friends, and their third member was still not here.

It wasn't too long before Teams were being called out into the hall. Inomi keep an ear out mostly to see if her predictions for team 7 and 10 Jounins were right. The Jounins that Inomi thought might have team 5 - Shiranui Genma or Yamashiro Aoba - led teams 1 and 3 respectively.

"Team 10?" A man said as he opened the door, but didn't take another step to walk inside of the classroom.

Shikamaru gave a quick look to Inomi before Ino forced him up.

"See you later Nomi-chan and Sakura-chan." Ino said with a smile as she pushed Shikamaru out the door, Choji following behind them.

"Good luck you three!" Inomi called after them before returning to her book.

Asuma should be good for them from what she read out of her father's old bingo books. He seems to like planing and has skills that would work well for a capturing team that Ino-Shika-cho excel at.

Team 8 was called out not much later by a pretty young woman with red eyes that Inomi figured was the new Jounin Yūhi Kurenai. Unfortunately Inomi doesn't know much about Kurenai since she wasn't in any of the bingo books she looked at.

"Is Mitaeashi-San and Haruno-San here?"

Inomi looked up to see a young man with short brown hair, black eyes, and a face guard that had a Konoha symbol plate on it. Then next to the man was a boy the same height of Naruto that was as white as a sheet of paper with black hair and eyes.

Sakura stood up quickly, and Inomi mouthed 'good luck' when she looked over to her before leaving.

 _I have no idea who those two were._ Inomi thought with a pout as she keep looking to the door, long after they left.

After an hour they were the only team left. Iruka didn't seems to surprise that their Sensei was so late - which worries Inomi - but even he couldn't stay with them all day.

"Naruto, make sure to treat your Sensei with respect!"

"Ya, ya I know. Don't worry about it 'ttebayo." Naruto said from his spot on top of the table.

"Alright then. He should be here soon. Maybe." Iruka said before he left as well leaving the three children alone.

There was a few minutes of silence, the only sound coming from Inomi flipping the pages of her book. Sasuke was staring out the window while Naruto looked at Inomi, then at the door, then back at Inomi, then glared at Sasuke, before he deemed that was enough.

"Hey what are you reading Inomi?" Naruto said as he turned around to look at the book upside down.

"Shika-Oji got me a book about Fūinjutsu for graduating. It even has examples of sealing styles in other countries." Inomi said excitedly as she showed Naruto.

"Sealing? That's... like what is used for explosion tags?"

"Yep. I've been trying to create a version of that tag that is more similar to a Katon Jutsu. However there isn't a lot of information about Fūinjutsu. Hopefully by looking at other ways seals are created I'll be able to overcome the block i've been having. " Inomi explained, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Sasuke was looking down at her book as well.

"That sounds cool." Naruto said as he looked to the door once more.

"Argh, what is taking him so long!"

"Depend on who he is." Inomi said as she marked the page before turning to a different one.

"Do you know?" Sasuke asked, causing Inomi to look up at both boys.

"Well, I have a idea. I took a look at Otou-chan's old Bingo books and there was a Jonin named Hatake Kakashi. There was very little about him. He graduated academy at 5, prompted to Chūnin a year later, then became Jounin at 13."

"He's that good?" Naruto asked and Inomi nodded.

"But something that I found interesting were the nicknames he has gained. 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' and 'Kakashi of the Sharingan'."

"Sharingan?" Sasuke asked looking very unlike his normal stoic self.

"What's that? Is it a really cool Jutsu?"

"Sharingan is a dojutsu found only in the Uchiha clan, but I don't think that Hatake-San has Uchiha blood. What i've found out about the Hatake clan was that they were very small, and even if Hatake-San was born out of wedlock he would have gained the Uchiha name once he graduated the academy." Inomi explained because she had hoped as well that Sasuke wasn't the last Uchiha.

"Then how did he get those titles?"

"I'm not sure, but Hatake-San got that nickname around the time the third ninja war ended. If he stole the Sharingan, he would have been put on trial for dojutsu theft by the Uchiha's. So I figured that during the war Hatake-San lose one or both of his eyes and a Teammate who died was a Uchiha with an awaken Sharingan that donated their eyes." Inomi said, stunning both boys.

"He's teammate died?" Naruto asked looking like he was going to cry.

"It's just a hypothesis I have. It's probably not what happened, but I like trying to figure things out..."

"That's why you think this Hatake Kakashi will be our Sensei." Sasuke said and Inomi gave a nod.

"But then why is he so late!" Naruto yelled once again, forcing Sasuke to move away from Inomi.

"It has been a while. Maybe this is the test?" Inomi wondered, a little worried because she didn't think the Jounin test would start today.

"The Test? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes on Inomi.

"Don't tell me you two don't know either." Inomi said as she looked to the boys.

 _But how would they know? Ino-nee and I only knew because of Tou-chan. Same goes for Choji and Shika. Sakura didn't know because both of her parents are civilians. Naruto never had anyone to tell him and Sasuke was probably too young._ Inomi realized, shaking her head at herself.

"When a Jounin receive a new team, they test them to see if they have the abilities to follow a Jounin track."

"What! We have to take another test?"

"That's what Inomi just said Idiot."

"What did you call me 'ttebayo!"

"Naruto calm down. What if right now our Sensei is testing us to see how we react to waiting for long periods of time? If you want to become Hokage you need to be on a Jounin lead Genin team." Inomi explained as she held Naruto back.

"You really think he's watching us?" Naruto said as he looked around as if he would see Kakashi on the ceiling or something.

"It's possible, but I don't know how likely it would be for Hatake-San to perform a test like that. Otou-chan said that in addition to testing characteristics that Konoha values, Jounin test what they personally think is important for a ninja to have. Having said that, I still don't know what Hatake-San values." Inomi told them even though she was slightly annoyed for being in the dark.

"What happens if you fail?" Sasuke asked.

"If the team fails they are sent back to the academy, to the Genin Corp, set up with an apprenticeship, or they are no longer allowed to be ninjas."

"Wait, did you say if the team fails? I don't want to go back just because Sasuke's such a bad ninja!"

"If anyone, it would be you dead last."

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, can you try not antagonize each other until our Sensei comes at the very least? Please?" Inomi pleaded with the boys.

"Fine." Naruto said as he sat down with his arms crossed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he turned away.

"Thank you." Inomi said with a sigh as she focused on her book again.

Inomi felt like she was really close. In fact, Inomi has already created a seal that was able to produce a fireball that was nearly in strength to one of Sasuke's Gōkakyū no Jutsu. The problem was it was only a one time use, then Inomi needed to figure out how to make it work with her fighting style.

As Inomi worked on that and Sasuke stared out the window, Naruto was able to stay quiet for another hour before jumping up.

"That's it! If our Sensei is going to be late, then he will have to face the consequences 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled as he bounced over to the door, pulling out a storage seal that Inomi made for Naruto for his birthday.

"Naruto, I didn't give you that so you can pull pranks on our Sensei." Inomi said as she watched Naruto set up the seal to a trip wire.

One of the thin ones that felt more like a spider web then string.

"It'll be funny Inomi!" Naruto promised with a grin as he walked back over.

"Hn. There is no way a Jounin would fall for that."

"I don't know about that. Jounin are some of the best, but even the best can let their guard down." Inomi said moments before the door slid open.

The three kids had a moment to see their new teacher before Naruto seal went off and pink glitter covered the man.

"See? See? Inomi was right! He totally fell for it!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the young man and laughed.

"We're very sorry Sensei." Inomi said as she forced Naruto into a bow while biting her lip to keep from laughing.

It was funny seeing the man who had one of the highest bounty in all of the bingo book glittering in the sunlight. Doesn't mean she is going to let him fail them because Naruto was able to piss their Sensei off in the first second.

Sasuke just stared at them all. Any hope that Inomi would be able to keep Naruto under control went out the window along with any respect he had for this Hatake Kakashi.

"Hm, Hm, How can I say this... My first impression is you are a loudmouth attention seeker, a little girl who isn't willing to stand up for herself, and a brooding boy who can't get along with anyone." Kakashi said all while the corners of his only visible eye crinkled in what Inomi hopped was a smile.

 _Still, that was pretty harsh. What was he expecting from fresh Genins who are only 12?_

"Well, meet me on the roof in five." Kakashi said with a wave before puffing away leaving only a few leaves in his place.

* * *

 _Thank you DarkDust27 and giant salamander for reviewing last chapter, and everyone who favorite/follows this story._

 _What did you think of this chapter? Too close to canon? Not close enough? Will the bell test go better with Sasuke and Naruto knowing that they fail as a team or will they listen only to Kakashi? What do you think of Inomi's plan of using seals instead of Jutsu? Why do you think Sai is now on Sakura's genin team? Do I have any really bad spelling or grammar errors in this chapter? What's your favorite color?_

 _Reviews are pretty nice by the way ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!_

* * *

Kakashi took a moment to look over their files as the kids ran up the ten flights of stairs in order to reach the roof.

He was starting to think that he might have pissed off the Hokage with all the teams he failed. How else could Kakashi explain that his potentially new Genin team has his sensei's only son and the last Uchiha? It was like the Hokage was trying to make a team he couldn't fail.

Sasuke's scores what pretty much what he was expecting. Highest of his class in Tai, Nin, and Genjutsu, and below average in teamwork. What was a surprise that there was a note from his homeroom teacher that Sasuke regularly trained with Yamanaka Inomi after classes. Kakashi was part of the team watching over the last Uchiha after the massacre happened, and was the one who saw the girl sneak herself and Sasuke out for some midnight training during the last months of their stay. However Kakashi didn't think it would continue.

Naruto's file was even worse than he thought was possible. Skipping classes, failing test, pulling pranks on teachers, it was like he wasn't even trying. But then there was that incident with Naruto stealing the scroll and with his Sensei they were able to pacify the traitor. It reminded Kakashi a little too much of Obito despite looking like a carbon copy of Minato.

The younger of the Yamanaka twins told the story of a quiet girl whose grades were always in the top ten and only incident of note was a clan training session that hospitals end her for three months. Kakashi tried asking the Hokage just what that was about, but was only told it had to do with clan secrets. Which means there was no chance of Kakashi finding out unless the girl tells him herself.

Sasuke was the first one up, though the Yamanaka girl was close behind. Naruto was almost 30 seconds after them, but was also able to catch his breath more quickly than the two.

"Well, now that you are all here, let's begin with some introductions." Kakashi told them once they all sat down.

"Do you have something specific you want to know?" Yamanaka asked with a tilt of her head.

"Hmm, how about your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future. Things like that."

"Hey, hey! Why don't you introduce yourself first then?" Naruto demanded as he fiddled with his Hitai-ate.

"Me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes... Dreams for the Future... Hmmm... And I do have a lot of hobbies." Kakashi said with a smile that no one could see.

"He only told us his name? Inomi-chan told us that already!" Naruto tried whispering to the other two, though it was only a little lower than his normal voice.

"Now it's your turn. Why don't you start Blondie?" Kakashi asked, watching as Naruto and the Yamanaka looked to each other.

"You can go first." The girl ended up saying and Naruto grinned before turning back to face Kakashi.

"Ya! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant Ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my Ramen or when Inomi-chan get's Chōji to bring some to school. What I dislike is... waiting three minutes for Ramen to cook!"

 _Does he only think about Ramen?_ Kakashi wondered as the boy continued.

"And my dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"

That shocked Kakashi. It reminded him of another Uzumaki...

"Hobbies? Pranks I guess." Naruto ended with shrug.

 _Definitely takes after his mother._

"How about blondie number 2?"

"Me? Well, I am Yamanaka Inomi. I like reading, singing, hanging out with my friends, and training. I don't like bully, or those who are rude to others for no reason. My dream... is to have my family and friends live out their lives in peace and happiness, but I do have a more concrete goal of remaking the Konoha police force-"

"What?" Sasuke interrupted, turning his head so quickly to look at Inomi that Kakashi swear he heard Sasuke's neck crack.

"Oh, did I not tell you that? Sorry, I should have asked first since it was primarily Uchiha before and..."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

Kakashi watched as the two kids seemed to have a conversation with only their eyes. It was pretty amusing to watch with how Naruto looked to Inomi in confusion, then Sasuke in annoyance, getting ready to open his mouth to say something.

"Since you are so eager to intrude, why don't you go next Broody?"

"Ha! He called you Broody."

"Naruto please."

"Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I dislike, and the only things I would say I like is training. As for a dream? I can't really call it that, but I do have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan, and to kill a certain man."

With that, Kakashi notice Inomi looked away frowning to herself while Naruto scooted away from Sasuke.

 _Like I thought. But who can blame him when Itachi killed his whole family literally right in front of his eyes. And no one knew until it was too late._ Kakashi thought to himself before deciding it was time to wrap this up.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's talk about tomorrow."

"Oh, oh? What are we doing tomorrow!" Naruto asked looking like an excited puppy.

"We'll be starting our duties as ninjas, but first we are going to do something with just the four of us." Kakashi said with a grin.

This is always his favorite part.

"What? What is it?!"

"Survival training."

"Survival training? But we did loads of that at the academy." Naruto said, deflating a little.

Sasuke was still glaring, and Inomi just looked thoughtful. It seemed the two were content in just waiting to hear what Kakashi had to say.

It was going to be so much fun seeing them freak out.

"This isn't any normal training, this time i'm your opponent."

With that Inomi looked at him in surprise.

 _Better finish this before she figures it out herself._

"Then what is it?" Naruto asked, and Kakashi gave his best 'evil' laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" The girl asked, and Kakashi knew he got her.

"Well, it's just that... when I tell you guys, you are totally going to freak out."

"Freak out?" Naruto asked looking to Inomi who was still staring at Kakashi.

"Of all the graduates, maybe only 9 will be chosen to stay on a Genin team. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" Kakashi said as he leaned forward, releasing a bit of genjutsu to make the sky seem darker.

But to Kakashi surprise, the three kids just kept staring at him.

"Is that it? Inomi-chan already told us about the test 'ttebayo!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Hmm, is that so?" Kakashi said as he looked to the girl who seemed embarrassed of all things.

"Yes?" The girl asked, as if she wasn't sure.

"Well, it doesn't change that this might be your last day as ninjas. No one has passed _my_ test yet. Meet me on the training grounds tomorrow. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh, and skip breakfast. You might throw up." Kakashi told them before giving them the paper he prepared.

"I might throw up?! It's that tough?" Naruto yelled, but Kakashi left before he could give an answer.

He had glitter of all things to try getting out of his hair. And his clothes.

* * *

"If you exercise too much you can throw up. Or if you get heat exhaustion." Inomi told Naruto as she looked over the paper Kakashi left them.

"Does that mean the test is going to be a really intense obstacle course? Inside of a volcano?"

"It's not going to be inside of a volcano. There isn't even any volcanoes in the land of fire."

"How do you know it will even be here? Huh?"

"Because he told us it will be at training ground three. Which is in Konoha in case you didn't know idiot."

"We should go check it out." Inomi said, stopping any argument Naruto was about to start.

"The training ground?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. The only thing Hatake-san told us about the test is that it's a survival training, and he's the opponent. Which means we might have to survive Hatake-san for an amount of time. But considering how this team is set up, I don't think it will be like the ones in the academy were we have to hide for an amount of time."

"What do you mean how this team is set up?" Sasuke asked, following as Inomi and Naruto walked back down the stairs.

"Well, team 10 is your normal Ino-shika-cho team which is designed to capture enemy ninja for information gathering. Team 8 looks to be a tracking team since Aburame and Inuzuka are both tracking clans and Hyūga have long range vision."

"And you think our team has a purpose as well." Sasuke concluded.

"Huh? But didn't Iruka-sensei say our team is balance or something?"

"Yes, but I still think that Hatake-San might look for our team's... usefulness tomorrow. That might be what the test is about."

"Our usefulness?" Sasuke commented, giving a pointed look to Naruto.

"Maybe, if Inomi's sister team is for trapping bad people, and Hinata's team about finding people, we should be a fighting team then!" Naruto said.

"You can't just decide that idiot. It is based off your skills, which you don't have any."

"Hey!"

"I think you may be right Naruto." Inomi said shocking both boys.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Well, think about our skills. Sasuke skills in ninjutsu marks him as a mid-ranged fighter with close ranged Taijutsu. Naruto's pranks could easily be used as traps, which could help cover long-rang and more strategy fights that I could help plan out."

"But Iruka-Sensei told me real ninja's don't use pranks!"

"Are you really arguing the only skill you have?"

"I have loads of skills Bastard!"

"Hey, now..."

"Like what?" Sasuke challenged which only made Naruto angyer.

"Watch this super cool Jutsu! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled, and with a clone seal, five Naruto's surrounded them.

"What, you finally learned the Jutsu the rest of us master a year ago?" Sasuke taunted.

"Kage Bunshin... Naruto isn't that considered a forbidden technique do to the amount of chakra needed?" Inomi asked in shocked.

She has seen Shikaku use it once, only to get chakra exhaustion soon after. _And Naruto just made five. Is that because of the fox demon?_

"That's how I was able to graduate 'ttebayo!" One of the Naruto's said while the others agree dead.

"Take that Bastard!" Another added.

"Naruto, please stop swearing. Sasuke, is there anything you know that we didn't learn in the academy?"

"Just the Katon Jutsu that you have already seen."

Inomi nodded as she thought.

"Let's take a quick look around, then we can decide what we should do in preparation for tomorrow."

The three split up, but no one found anything except for Naruto who got attacked by a raccoon for climbing into their nest. Luckily, Naruto's clones took the brunt of the wild animal attacks.

"Maybe we should set up some traps before leaving." Inomi suggested as she looked over Naruto to make sure he didn't get scratched anywhere.

"I could make a really good prank - Imean trap - for him 'ttebayo!"

"I was thinking of a trap that we could lure him into while fighting. No offense Naruto, but I think the only reason your prank worked today was because he was too lazy. It will be much harder to catch him if he is serious." Inomi explained before Naruto could get carried away or before Sasuke states how pointless it would be.

"You really think so?" Naruto said with a frown.

"How likely do you think it will be a fight tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, looking like he was still deep in thought.

"It makes sense. Hatake-san could also be testing our teamwork, but I still think this team has the potential to be a combat team. Either way we wouldn't know for sure until tomorrow." Inomi said even though she thought back to that show.

 _If I can't past this test on my own, then maybe I don't deserve to be a ninja._ Inomi thought as she pushed that idea out of her head.

"Don't worry Inomi-chan, we'll pass for sure!" Naruto loudly exclaimed with a fist bump to the sky.

"Okay, Sasuke and I will watch as you set up the traps, then we should be good to leave?" Inomi said as she looked to the two boys.

"Leave it to me 'ttebayo!"

"Hn. Don't take too long. I want to get some training in tonight." Sasuke said, but followed nevertheless.

* * *

"I'm home!" Inomi yelled as she took off her shoes.

"Nomi-chan what took you so long!" Ino cried from the living room.

When Inomi went in she saw the rare sight of Shikamaru and Chōji also in her home.

"Our Sensei didn't come until five." Inomi said as she sat down with some food.

"You had to wait four hours? He wasn't a Nara was he?"

"No, Hatake Kakashi."

"Hatake? Was he good looking?"

"I... don't know? He was wearing a mask."

"Mysterious. Did he tell your team what your test will be?"

"Just that it's survival training, and that he's our opponent. Also that we shouldn't have breakfast tomorrow if we don't want to throw it back up."

"So you will have to fight him? How troublesome." Shikamaru said from his position on the table, not even bothering to lift his head up.

"You can't just not have breakfast." Chōji told her with a frown.

"I don't want to throw up. Hatake-san made it sound like tomorrow will be very intense."

"Then I'll have Ka-chan drop off some of our ration bars over. They are easy on the stomach and gives you the nutrients you need for the day."

"Well, our Sensei didn't tell us anything. Shika thinks that part of the test is figuring out what it is." Ino said as she gestured to the stack of papers and scrolls that was covering half the table.

The other half being covered with food. Most likely because of Chōji.

"Good luck. I'm sure you can figure it out."

After Inomi finished eating she let the new team be alone to plan. She went out into the back to get her Naginata and her prototype Katon seal, staring at both. Inomi already has the idea of putting the seal on her weapon, like a magic staff some of her past lives used. However Inomi hasn't had the chance to test it out yet, so she is couscous to have tomorrow as the test run.

 _But when there is a high chance I have to fight a Jounin, I don't have much of a choice._

With that in mind, Inomi crossed her legs and closed her eyes to meditate.

Inomi was soon looking at the upside down temple from the other side of the canyon. Years of practicing has made this mental plane much more solid and realistic looking. It looked just like how it did in 'Kala' lifetime, even though the place was also shown in another show that 'Liz' watched.

Inomi wasn't here to visit either of those lives. She was here to see if one of that magic uses would teacher how to fight with a stick like weapon while shooting fireballs out of it.

"Which means I should ask The Elf." Inomi muttered to herself before appearing there.

The room looked like the inside of a castle, something that Inomi has never seen in her life. Then sitting casually on a throne made out of dragon bones was a tiny dark skinned woman with orangey-brown hair, green eyes that literally glowed in the dark, and pointed ears that suck straight out. It still bothered Inomi how human and yet not the woman looked, even if it was technically her.

With a deep inhale, Inomi bowed to the woman.

"H-hello Ashara Nehsudina Lavellan-Sama." Inomi said in a rush.

She hasn't visited this life since Inomi's memories took on a physical representation. It would be too awkward and embarrassing knowing that this woman was a leader like Hokage-sama that saved her whole world from being destroyed from another plane of reality.

That last part is something was a few of her past lives share. The whole hero trait; Inomi still can't believe that she could ever be someone that important.

"Normally people would just address me by clan name, but since we are the same person you can just call me Ashara." The woman said with an amused smile that didn't fit with the aura of the surrounding room.

"Ah, thank you Ashara-sama." Inomi said feeling like her face was going to explode from the heat.

 _Though, this is myself. I probably don't need the honorific even if she deserves it._

"What is it that you want Da'lan?"

Inomi wondered for a moment why that word wasn't translated when other languages would, before refocusing herself on that reason she came.

"I would like it if you could give me some tips on fighting. With a staff? I don't have a staff or magic but I think it would be close enough that it would be beneficial. I-if you can. Please."

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Ashara said as she gracefully stood up from the throne with a wide smile.

* * *

 _Thank you everyone who followed/favorited this story! And Special thanks to giant salamander, Madam3Mayh3m, DarkDust 27 and Guest for leaving a review last chapter._

 _I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope it is interesting to read at the very least. Tell me your thoughts, what you liked or thought was confusing. How do you think the bell test will turn out?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Before you read this chapter, as of 6/22/17, I added an additional part to the end of chapter 7. You don't have to read it, but it is briefly mentioned in this chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The best laid Plans**

They met up at six in the morning.

Naruto and Sasuke both brought camping bags, though Inomi didn't think if was everything the academy told them to bring.

"Did you two eat?" Inomi asked when she arrived.

"No. Kakashi-Sensei told us not to, remember?" Naruto said with a pout, still sitting on the ground.

"Here. You two should eat something. Who knows how long he will make us wait." Inomi said as she pulled out two of the bars that Choji's mom Ayako forced on her before leaving.

"Do you think it's okay?" Naruto asked as he looked over the bar.

"I don't know, but the last thing I want is a mad Akimichi." Inomi said to herself.

After all, Kakashi might be a Jounin, but the Akimichi control all the food in Konoha. If anyone from that family found out Inomi skipped breakfast it would be a slow and painful death.

"But it doesn't make sense to train without eating first. That would be worst then throwing up." Inomi rationalized before biting into her own.

"Well, if you're doing it..." Naruto said as he practically inhaled the bar.

Sasuke looked at it a moment longer, before coming to a conclusion and eat it as well.

"What now? Do you have a super cool plan to win? What's that on your back?" Naruto asked in rapid fire.

"Naruto, she isn't going to answer any of your dumb questions."

"My questions aren't dumb!"

"I have a few plans, but there is no point in telling you until Kakashi tells us what our survival training really is. Our best bet is for Naruto to use his clones to distract Kakashi while I tell you two one of my plans. But you shouldn't solely rely on me." Inomi warned them though she wasn't too worried.

Naruto and Sasuke were some of the most self reliant people she has ever met. Most of her plans involve with trying to convince them to work together and changing them based off whatever impulsive thing Naruto does.

"Should you really make a plan that involved Naruto so much?" Sasuke asked and it took Naruto no time at all to turn to him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sasuke not now." Inomi said before Sasuke could.

It was starting to get annoying how childish they were acting. Especially since Sasuke only acts like this around Naruto from what Inomi has noticed.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said in response, and Inomi resisted the urge to sigh.

"Well, I'm going to go warm up. Who knows how long it will take Kakashi-Sensei to show himself."

"Maybe we should spare against each other if you think he is going to be late." Sasuke said, though he only looked at Inomi.

"I don't know. We shouldn't waste our energy." Inomi said but Naruto already jumped up.

"I'm always ready to fight! I can take you both on!" The hyperactive blond said pointing his fingers at them.

"Kakashi-sensei could arrive at any time. We really should just warm up for now." Inomi said as she took off her Naginata.

"Aw, but that's so boring." Naruto complained.

"Sometimes you have to do boring stuff to get to the exciting stuff." Inomi said with a shrug as she started doing through her Katas.

* * *

When 11:30 came around, Inomi was meditating, Naruto was trying to fight himself using his shadow clones, and Sasuke was making sure his Fūma shuriken was clean. Therefore none of the children were aware when they were no longer alone.

"Good morning you guys!"

"AAAHHH!" Naruto yelled as one of his clones punched him in the face.

"You're late!" Naruto clone number 1 said before disappearing in a puff.

"My alarm clock didn't go off this morning." Kakashi said as he pulled out a alarm clock and set it.

 _That is so obviously a lie I don't even know what to say._

"Right, so this is set for noon. And here is two bells." Kakashi said holding up said bells.

"Your mission is to take these from me before the time's up. Those who don't have a bell by noon gets no lunch!" Kakashi said squinting his visible eye in what Inomi was starting to think was his version of a smile.

"I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps," Kakashi said pointing to the three training post to their left. "But I'll also eat right in front of you!"

"Man it's a good thing that Inomi-chan brought those bars then!"

"Naruto you idiot! Don't tell him that!" Sasuke said looking like he was ready to fight Naruto right then and there.

Inomi just stood still as Kakashi gave her a side look.

"I didn't say when I would untie you." Kakashi said still looking at Inomi who wanted nothing more than to hid behind her sister right now.

"Regardless, you only have to get one bell but since there are only two, one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. Also, the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi said tilting his face so it was partly in the shadows.

"What? But I never heard of a Genin team with only two members!" Inomi pointed out, because a test was one thing, but this didn't make any sense in the long run.

"That's because no one had ever passed my test!" Kakashi said with his eye-smile thing.

Inomi didn't know what to say. Her gut was telling her the man was lying, has to be lying, but she didn't know for sure. His stupid mask covered up all the signs that Inomi knows of when someone was lying. Inomi was more worried that Kakashi might really send on of them back. She has worked too hard to be sent back to the academy.

They have all worked to hard.

"If you want, you can use Shuriken and your Naginata. You won't have a chance of success if you don't come at me with the intention to kill." Kakashi said like he doesn't care one way or another.

It reminded Inomi too much of Shikaku.

"Yeah right. You couldn't even get out of my awesome trap. I bet you're too slow to even dodge a kunai!" Naruto said with a laugh, apparently falling for Kakashi's act.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Now, ignoring deadlast over there, lets start when I say..."Kakashi told them, only Naruto seemed to completely snap at being called Deadlast and readied a Kunai at Kakashi.

Before Naruto could even throw it though, Kakashi Shunshin over behind Naruto, grabbing his hand and pulling it back so Kakashi was holding the Kunai to Naruto's neck.

Inomi and Sasuke both took a step back; Inomi pulling her Naginata off her back and Sasuke hovering his hand over his weapon pouch.

"Naruto!" Inomi yelled, but Kakashi didn't move the Kunai any closer.

 _With how that is positioned, I would think Kakashi specialized in assassinations..._

"Calm down. I haven't even said start yet."

"But you said it just now!" Naruto pointed out, and Inomi wonder how the boy could act so calm with a practically unknown man holding a weapon above a fatal area.

Kakashi shoved Naruto away so that the blond boy fell over his feet before throwing the kunai back at him.

"Well, it seems you're finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. Okay, let's get going then. Ready?"

Inomi looked to Naruto, then to Sasuke. Even if only two of them can pass, they will all fail if they try taking the bells alone. There is just no way for a Genin to be able to defeat a jounin. However, Inomi might convince Naruto to work with her, or Sasuke, but she doubts they will work together.

"BEGIN!" Kakashi said and without any more thoughts, Inomi ran to the woods.

Inomi used a Kawarimi jutsu on a racoon to get further away before hiding herself with a basic genjutsu in the leaves. There, Inomi saw that Naruto didn't bother hiding and looked like he was getting ready to fight Kakashi on his own.

 _Is he doing this because of the plan? Or did I just predict his actions too well?_

"COME HERE AND FIGHT ME! I've been waiting all day for this!" Naruto yelled.

Without taking her eyes of Naruto in case she needs to step in, Inomi tried her best to search for Sasuke's chakra. Like everyone in the Yamanaka clan, Inomi was taught the basics in chakra sensing, but there was only so much you could teach. Ino was a natural. Last time they practiced together, Ino had a range of 5 meters while they were fighting. With some concentration, Inomi can focus her chakra in a direction but Inomi also hasn't been focusing on that.

"THE ONLY THING THAT IS OFF IS YOUR HAIR OLD MAN!" Inomi heard Naruto yell as he rushed in.

As luck would have it, Inomi did find Sasuke right below her tree in the bushes. Therefor Inomi planned on moving down once Naruto starts the fight.

"Shinobi fighting lesson #1, Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it." Kakashi said as he grabbed a book out of his weapon pouch.

"What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me." Kakashi said nonchalant.

"Eh? Why are you reading THAT book?!" Naruto yelled pointing at Kakashi.

Inomi couldn't see what the cover of the book said, but it did seem familiar. Regardless, Inomi make her move to see if Sasuke was willing to work together or not. Inomi didn't think Naruto was going to last long, but he was doing a good job of distracting Kakashi.

"You recognize this? This isn't for children you know."

"I KNOW THAT NOW YOU PERV!" Naruto yelled before attacking.

"Sasuke?" Inomi asked as she jumped down beside him.

"It seems you were right about Naruto being able to distract him and about him testing our combat skills, but i'm not going to help you get the bells. If you are not strong enough to get them yourself then you shouldn't be a ninja." Sasuke said in a whisper, not willing to take his eyes of the jounin.

 _What? How can he be so... egoistical!_

Inomi bit back her annoyance and thought about what she needed to say to get Sasuke to work with her.

"How badly do you want to be a ninja Sasuke."

"What?"

"Because, I can't think of anyway you could get a bell by yourself. Not from a jounin."

"Hn. You don't know what I can or can't do."

"A jounin is on a whole nother level, even from a Chunin. Your brother was a jounin." Inomi said refusing to look at Sasuke.

"Do not talk about that man!"

 _I shouldn't have said that, but Sasuke needs to take this seriously._

"A Ninja complete missions without question, in any way they can. And right now that means to get the bells, we all need to work together. You can try to fight Kakashi-sensei on your own, but it will be pointless." Inomi said just as Naruto screamed.

The blond went flying into the nearby lake. Inomi held her breath for a moment as Naruto stayed under for a while, but soon he crawled out. Along with a horde of his clones.

"I'm not like your friends Inomi." Sasuke said sharply, and it hurt.

After all this time, Inomi assumed they were friends, but it seems Sasuke never considered her one.

 _It's fine. Tou-chan said that not everyone can be your friend._ Inomi thought as she left Sasuke alone.

It seems like she would have to wait for Sasuke to get his ass handed to him before she can go through with the plan.

 _Hopefully Naruto will be a bit more willing, but he can be so weird about getting help sometimes._

Naruto almost had Kakashi, but instead of going for the bells he prioritized beating up Kakashi who used a Kawarimi Jutsu on one of Naruto clones. Inomi noted that, but for the life of her couldn't figure out where Kakashi went after that.

 _I can't lose sight of him!_

"A BELL!" She heard Naruto yell, and Inomi decided now would be a good time to see if Naruto was still onboard.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

While Naruto screamed as he set off the trap, Inomi got as close as she could to Naruto. She was glad she didn't walk down into the clearing because Kakashi soon Shushin to pick up the bell.

"Think before using a Jutsu, or it will be used against you."

That was when Inomi struck.

She sent some chakra to the bottom of her feet to give her a quick boost in speed while she swung her Naginata right at Kakashi's head. Only, instead of Kakashi there was only a log that was cut in two.

"Inomi? Where did you come from! Where's Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto yelled but Inomi didn't look up to him.

Insead she moved from her position in order to get in a more defensive stance just as Kakashi reappeared.

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to show yourself just yet." Kakashi said still holding the book.

Only now Inomi could see what it was, and she looked away quickly before it distracted her too much. Insead she slid her so that she could ready her Naginata to attack or block.

"Oh well, let's move on to lesson #2. Genjutsu." Kakashi said before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

Inomi didn't feel the foreign Chakra take hold like how the instructors did back in the academy. For a moment, Inomi thought the large Shuriken sticking out of Naruto still dangling from the tree was real. But then she noticed how the blood was already looked congealed, and Inomi knew from her past lives that fresh wound didn't look like that. Even if they were being healed.

"KAI!" Inomi yelled as she formed a seal with only one hand, her other still holding her Naginata in the off chance Kakashi's uses this moment to attack.

But he was gone.

"INOMI!"

Inomi sprung around to see Naruto struggling from his bonds.

"What was that? Why were you just stand standing there?"

"Genjutsu." Inomi said as she took a calming breath.

"Here, Naruto get ready to fall." Inomi said as she threw a Kunai at the sting, cutting the edge enough that the string broke.

Naruto did managed to land on his feet, but Inomi had to stop him from running of into the woods.

"Kakashi is probably looking for Sasuke now. This is a good chance to talk about the plan."

"Oh ya, I forgot about that. So is it just going to be the two of us? Then we can both get a bell and that bas- I mean Sasuke, will have to go back!"

"Even with the two of us working together, I don't think that will be enough. Kakashi is known in the Bingo books for his Jutsu, and he hasn't used a single ninjutsu yet. I have a plan, but we will need Sasuke."

"What? But there is only two bell!"

"I know, but this test isn't really about the bells. Remember what I said yesterday about Jounin test to see if their potential student have what they are looking for? I'm willing to bet that as long as we get a bell, that will be enough." Inomi said with more confidence than she was feeling.

"I guess that makes sense, but I really don't want to go back Inomi."

"I know. Just, trust me on this. Please Naruto."

"I trust you, but I doubt Sasuke will want to work with us." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

"I know, but hopefully once he fights with Kakashi, Sasuke will realize the difference in strength. Let me tell you my plan. We don't have a lot of time left."

* * *

"Well, I have to acknowledge that you are different from the other two." Kakashi said, though it seems that Inomi is the closest to being a true ninja with how she was trying to get them to work together.

Nothing too surprising considering the clan she is from, but it wasn't enough to convince Sasuke. The two of them might have been a challenge, but even if Inomi gets Naruto to help, Kakashi thinks this test is over.

Then Sasuke started to sign.

 _What? A Genin shouldn't have enough chakra to perform a Jutsu of that level._

"KATON: GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"

Fire filled the clearing they were in as Kakashi silently performed a Jutsu of his own. He waited until Sasuke finished before making his way underground to where Sasuke was.

"Below you." Kakashi said moments before pulling the boy under by the ankle.

Only when Kakashi came above ground did he notice it wasn't Sasuke.

"GOT YOU!" Naruto said sticking out his tongue before puffing away.

"It's time for round two old man. You better be ready!" Naruto said with five clones behind him all pounding their fist like a street gang.

"Hm? Do you want something?" Kakashi asked as he pulled his Icha Icha out.

 _Seems that Inomi is with Sasuke now. I could listen in, but I'll give them this one last chance._

"I WANT YOU BEAT YOUR ASS!" Naruto yelled and Kakashi wondered if Inomi was only using him as a distraction.

"It is time for my Ultimate technique! Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto said before he and his clones hedged into the last person Kakashi would expect.

Long brown hair, dark black eyes with white skin and boobs the size of melons. There was only ever one picture of her, but Kakashi knew it was Matsuoka Saki, the main Female character in the Icha Icha series.

It was so out of place, so crazy to think how a 12 year old would know what she looked like, that Kakashi didn't notice the Ninja wire surround him or Inomi leading against a tree with her hands in a circle with her index finger and thumb.

The wire wrapped around him just as Kakashi notice Inomi right in front of him.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu."

Kakashi felt more than heard the jutsu, there isn't anything quite like haven't another's spirit invade your mind. However it was no wear as powerful as her father's, and it didn't take too long for Kakashi to gain back control.

As soon as he did, it seemed that Inomi retreated. Not even bothering to fight him on it.

Sasuke and Naruto gained up on him, with some of Naruto's clone hedged into Sasuke with was a surprise.

Still with Sasuke low on Chakra from his c level jutsu, and Naruto's inexperience with dual fighting, it wasn't long before Kakashi threw Naruto into Sasuke and bother boys crashed into a nearby tree.

"That wasn't a bad try, but it seems that you are out of time." Kakashi said just as the alarm went off.

"Look again old man!" Naruto yelled, holding up a bell.

That was a surprise. Inomi must has slipped it off in that second she had control. Still, just because they were able to work together this one time doesn't mean that they really passed.

"Well, It looks like Naruto is the only one who passed." Kakashi said and Naruto's face immediately fell.

"No, it was Inomi's plan. If anyone should pass it should be her. Here!" Naruto said as he threw it, even though it pained him to do so.

Inomi grabbed it even with the frown on her face. Then while biting her lip like she was thinking over something, she looked at Kakashi with a determined expression.

"Sorry Naruto, but I can't accept this. We all worked together to get this, therefor it isn't mine. It's Zuma-Uchi-Yama."

"It's what?"

"Zuma-Uchi-Yama, it's the kanji of our last names. Our team name." Inomi explained like it was something that everyone did.

"No. Tomorrow Mountain is a dumb sounding team name." Sasuke said, and honestly Kakashi was surprised that was the part the boy was arguing with.

 _Maybe I was wrong about them._

"We should just be team Naruto then!"

"No." Sasuke and Inomi said at the same time.

"Inomi, you could just take that bell for yourself. Are you sure you are willing to risk your chance to be a ninja on them?" Kakashi said, releasing a little bit of killers intent just so they would think he is serious.

Inomi looked down, before looking to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yes."

"Well then. There is only one thing for me to say." Kakashi said, reeling in the fact that the three kids all tensed up.

"YOU ALL... Pass." Kakashi said with a thumbs up that didn't make him think of Gai.

"We... we pass? WE PASS!" Naruto yelled, running over to give Inomi a hug.

"What really was the point of the test. Inomi thought it was either going to be based off combat or teamwork, but if that was the case why would you make it sound like we each needed a bell." Sasuke asked still staring at Kakashi.

"Simple, I wanted to see what you value more."

"You mean you wanted to see if we could push away individual wants for the success of the mission?" Inomi said and Kakashi frowned a little.

Out of all of them Kakashi thought she figured out the point of the test. It was starting to sound more like what Kakashi did when he took this test.

"Teamwork. You figured out that was needed for this 'mission' to be a success right?" Kakashi asked and Inomi have a slow nod.

"It is true that how a team works together is what can make or break a mission, but what happens if it is your own teammates that is preventing the mission from being completed?" Kakashi said as he Suishin over to Sasuke, kicking his feet out from underneath as he held a Kunai to his throat.

"Inomi. Give up being a Ninja or else I will kill Sasuke." Kakashi said and both Inomi and Naruto looked more ready to fight then give up.

"You can't do that! You just said we passed!"

"There may be a time one of you are used as a hostage. So Inomi, would you leave Sasuke in order to complete your mission?"

"I-"

"We would just do both 'ttebayo! Inomi can make a great plan, and I'm such an awesome ninja that we could easily save the damsel and the mission!" Naruto said but Kakashi was just looking at Inomi.

"Who are you calling-" Sasuke started to say, but Kakashi pushed his knee into his back.

"You may not always be able to choose."

"Then I'll make it happen! If you don't like your choices, then you just come up with new one." Inomi finally said, and Kakashi got his answer.

Kakashi got off Sasuke and walked over to the memorial rock that was next to the training ground.

Looking a little confused, the three followed and soon they were back to where the three post were.

"See this rock? All the names carved onto it? These are ninja who are recognized as heroes of the village..."

"REALLY!? Then I've decided that my name will be caved on that stone 'ttebayo!" Naruto yelled before Inomi said something to him.

"Huh? Memorial? But isn't that for..."

"There are all heroes who died while on duty. My best friend's name is also carved here."

"Is that who you got your sharingan from?" Sasuke asked, no doubt looking at all the Uchiha's also on the rock.

Kakashi turned slightly to look at Inomi, who he assumed was the one who told Sasuke about that, before answering.

"Yes. One of our teammates got captured by the enemy. I wanted to finish the mission, but my friend wanted to save our teammate. In the end he was able to convince me to help, but it costed him his life." Kakashi said, only pausing from Naruto's inhale of shock.

"Those who break the rules and the code of the Ninja are called Trash, but that day I learned that those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi finished and all three genin were stunned silent.

"Ma, that ends today's training. Since all of you passed, Team 7 will start our duties tomorrow."

"Team 7? That's even worst the Zuma-whatever Inomi said."

"I spend a long time on that name." Inomi said with a slight frown, and Naruto quickly backpedaled.

"I-it's not that bad. Just, hard to remember you know?" Naruto said and Kakashi smiled under his mask as he got ready to leave.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei, there is going to be a party at Akimichi's Clan Restaurant tonight for the Genin Teams. You don't have to come, but there will be free food..."

"FREE FOOD! Why didn't you tell me that before Inomi!" Naruto yelled, grabbing Inomi shoulders.

"I didn't know if we would pass."

"Ah, man. This is great! Free Food! Hey, will there be Ramen?" Naruto started rambling and Kakashi took that as his moment to leave.

* * *

 _Thank you Datsonyat, DarkDust27, lizyeh2000, and giant salamander for leaving a review! Also lots of thanks for everyone who followed or favorited this story._

 _I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. It took me a while to write it how I wanted, and then I felt it was short. I think it was just because I pictured Inomi fighting more, but when I started writing I couldn't make it work. Oh well, tell me you thoughts about this chapter._

 _Also, do you think the Chunin exam prelim were really randomized? Your answer may influence this story._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Four Genin Teams?**

Tenzō watched his new team from the trees. He was surprised to find out that the Hokage wanted him to lead a Genin team this year. However, considering one of the member was once apart of Root before Danzō disbanded it after the Uchiha Massacre, Tenzō can see why the Hokage wanted him to keep an eye on him. This has been the only member of Root (outside of himself) that has been deemed 'ready' for the common ninja forces. Most just got put into ANBU, even though Tenzō and Kakashi both questioned if that was wise.

The boy goes by Sai. He has invented his own branch of ninjutsu based off painting. At first, Tenzō wondered if it was Fūinjutsu. However besides the chakra infused ink, the two had nothing in common. The meeting yesterday revealed that Sai has no other hobbies besides painting and training. While Tenzō wasn't willing to ask Danzō more about the boy, he did ask the Hokage why he was willing to put the boy on a Genin team when his skills was more of a Chunin. That was been he found out Danzō wanted Sai to be on a team with Sakura.

Haruno Sakura was a civilian born from a father who was part of the Genin corps until she was born. Her Taijutsu was in the top five in her class, which is impressive considering her graduating class was mostly from clans. Sakura's Genjutsu was third in the class, and Ninjutsu five. However since she was ten, Sakura has been interning at the hospital under a Genin named Yakushi Kabuto. Tenzō was unable to find Kabuto, but after talking the some of the staff he found out Sakura was almost a prodigy when it comes to iryojutsu. Her chakra control alone was better than the average medic nin, but that combine with her near photographic memory, some were saying that Sakura might be the next Tsunade.

The last member of the team was Mitarashi Ami. Mitarashi was a minor clan that didn't have family Jutsu or bloodline. The only famous, or infamous, person from that clan was the Tokubetsu Jōnin Anko. Anko was also Ami older sister, but apparently the two haven't talked in years. Beside that, Ami got average in tai, Gen, and ninjutsu. Tenzō didn't think she will ever become a Jōnin, especially since her only goal in life is apparently to marry the Uchiha.

"Well, obviously Sasuke-kun is just not into you because you are too ugly!" Ami yelled at Sakura who was looking just as flustered.

"And you think you have a chance? Sasuke-kun only cares about strong Kunoichi." Sakura told the other girl with a smug look on her face.

"Maybe this 'Sasuke' isn't interested because you are both are ugly." Sai said, speaking up for the first time since he arrived.

The two girls turned to him with fire in their eyes.

Tenzō looked to see there was still ten minutes left before their meetup time just as the girls jumped Sai.

 _I hope your team is doing better Kakashi-senpai._

* * *

Inomi took a shower as soon as she got home. There was leaves in her hair and her muscles were starting to feel sore. A hot shower was the best way to deal with both.

Afterward, Inomi went to the flowershop Yuuka works at to tell her the good news.

"You passed? I knew you would." She said before giving Inomi a huge hug.

"Is Ino-nee back yet?"

"Not yet, though their test was later then yours. What did your Sensei have you do?"

Inomi made a face that had Yuuka laughing at.

"That bad?"

"No, Kakashi-sensei was late. I figured he would be, but my teammates are so impatient and immature! The whole time they were bating each other, and then once we started they didn't take Kakashi-sensei seriously until he threatened us." Inomi started to rant before her mom interrupted between breaths.

"How is the boy... Uzumaki?"

"Naruto's not that bad, but he has a rivalry with Sasuke that almost got in the way. I thought with how serious Sasuke is with training he would do something, but all he did was encourage it!"

"Rivalries are very common for ninja, Ino told me you have one yourself."

"What? Who?"

Just then the bell on the door rang and Inomi turned around to see Ino covered in mud with Chōji looking about the same and Shikamaru completely spotless.

"Hehe, what... heh... what happened?" Inomi trying her best not to laugh.

Too loudly.

"It would be better to ask what didn't happen! Our sensei is crazy and Shikamaru isn't much better!" Ino said before stomping off.

Inomi looked to Shikamaru who shrugged.

"Asuma-sensei had us perform a mock capture mission. We passed."

"Will you be going to the party tonight then?"

"He will. His parents are coming." Chōji answered for the lazy boy, grabbing the towel Yuuka gave him.

"Cool. I wonder how Sakura's team test went, we invited her but I don't think there will be much time now for her to tell us if she passed before the party." Inomi wondered out loud.

Sakura has the making of a really good ninja, but it wasn't looking good with how her team didn't have any major clanmates. Not to mention only 1/3 teams pass each year, that wasn't something Kakashi made up the other day. Two of the ten teams have already passed, and Inomi was worried for her friend.

"You will just have to wait. It's troublesome to worry so much about it." Shikamaru said and Inomi turned to him.

"I suppose. Does your family need any help Chōji?"

"Nah, ka-chan doesn't want any of us there until dinner is ready."

"Well, then you don't you help out the store?" Yuuka asked and Shikamaru was gone.

"That boy, he is even worst then his father." Yuuka said with the shake of her head while Inomi and Chōji chuckled.

Later that night, Inomi was forced into a Yukata since Ino wanted to wear the ones they got on their 12 birthday and didn't want to be the only one. They both had the same pattern, but where Ino's was a light purple, Inomi's was light blue.

"Wouldn't want people forgetting we are twins." Inomi mumbled, dodging the brush Ino threw at her.

"I don't! It is bad enough that your hair is always a mess, but even when you pull it back you put the ponytail down! Not up!"

"Hair falls out of the tie whenever I put it up!" Inomi started to explained until Ka-chan called for them.

"Girls! Come down, we're leaving soon."

"Coming!" They both called back, before finishing up and heading down.

The restaurant they were all heading to was the first one the Akimichi Clan set up in Konoha, which was why it was just called 'Restaurant' with the clan symbol in front of it. Nowadays the restaurant was only used for special occasions, which can be anything from birthdays to weddings. It was also traditional for Ino-Shika-Cho genin teams to celebrate there, but other genin teams with those members or their friends who also passed their team test were invited.

It was more of an excuse for all three clans to get together.

"Ino-chan! Inomi-chan! I heard you two passed your team test!" Ayako said, gathering them both in a hug.

"Yes. Thank you for the energy bars this morning." Inomi said struggling to breath for a moment before they were released from the bone crushing hug.

"Don't mention it! I can't believe you sensei wanted to to skip a meal!"

"Um, ya. I think he had a reason for it?"

 _Like setting us up to fail._

"Will your teammates be coming?" Ayako asked, and with that Ino turned to Inomi.

"Is Sasuke-kun coming? Please tell me you invited him!"

"I invited them all, but Kakashi-sensei left without saying anything and Sasuke told me he would think about it. Naruto's coming." Inomi explained with a shrug.

"You need to be more forceful Nomi-chan." Ino pouted, but Inomi just rolled her eyes at her sister.

They got pushed to one of the big round tables that could seat tweety people. Shikamaru was already sitting down next to Chōji, with his parents on the other side talking to Choza.

 _Yoshino must have been really on top of the Nara boys to get them here before we did._

Inomi sat on the other side of Shikamaru with Ino as their parents talked to the adults on the other side of the table.

"Have you seen Naruto yet?" Inomi asked, looking to the front to see if the boy was there.

"No, but Ka-chan is by the door to make sure everyone gets in." Chōji explained.

"Look. Sensei is here, with a girl." Ino said with a grin.

Inomi looked over to see Asuma and Kurenai of all people.

"Are they dating?" Inomi asked her sister who looked very intensely at the pair.

"Not officially. Though they must be very close if Sensei felt comfortable inviting her here. And it looks like she didn't bother to include her team." Ino said and Inomi was willing to bet Ino will know exactly where their relationship is by the end of the week.

"I think they look cute together." Chōji added and Inomi agreed.

"I'm not late am I!"

"Oh, it's Sakura." Ino asked getting up to go meet her best friend.

Inomi followed with her eyes as she Sakura talking with Ayako along with her teammate Sai. Seems like either Sakura didn't tell Ami about the dinner or she refused.

 _Could have gone either way honestly._

"Do you know who the boy is?" Shikamaru asked.

Inomi frowned to herself slightly. She was hoping to asks Shikamaru if he as heard about Sai before today.

"No, I figure he must have graduated early. Sai-san looks to be around our age. Maybe a year older." Inomi said quickly before the three children arrived.

"Hey everyone, this is my teammate Sai-kun." Sakura said looking to the boy who had a very weird smile.

After a jap from Sakura the boy bowed.

"Nice to meet you all."

"Um, likewise. I am Ino's younger sister Inomi."

"I'm Akimichi Chōji."

"Shikamaru." The boy said giving Sai a piercing look.

It seems Inomi wasn't the only one getting 'off messages' from the boy.

"Take a seat you two. Now Sai-kun - it's okay if I call you that right? - what academy teacher did you have?" Ino said with a glint in her eye.

 _Trust Ino-nee to be the first one to figure out Sai-san's story._

"I did not have an academy teacher. I was taught privately." Sai said with some might call a smile.

"Whoa really? You don't hear that happen very often anymore. Were you taught by your sensei?"

"...Yes." Sai said, hesitated just a second.

It was long enough for Inomi to think it might have been a lie. But there was nothing else suggesting that. Sai was looking Ino right in the eye, his hands un-moving.

 _Though now that I look at him, he isn't moving at all._ Inomi realised.

It was almost like Sai was wearing a mask, and Inomi looked around to the adult to see if they noticed. If that was something Inomi needs to worry about or not.

"INOMI-CHAN!"

"Naruto's here." Shikamaru said from his head on the table, which didn't stay there for long since his mom wacked him lightly on the back.

"And Sasuke-kun!" Ino added ignoring Sai completely.

Inomi lifted up her hand to wave, but Ayako was already leading the boys over. There was a few glares from the other parties, but all went back to their dinnered once it became clear Naruto was part of their group.

"Hey Naruto. You didn't have any trouble getting here did you?" Inomi asked since it was a good 15 minutes after the time she told him.

"Nope. Your directions were really good! But then I ran into This Bas- I mean Sasuke...Huh? Who's that?" Naruto asked squinting at Sai.

"That's my teammate Naruto!" Sakura said only slightly annoyed.

"I'm Sai. It is nice to meet you Uzumaki Naruto." Sai said with that smile of his that never quite reached his eyes.

"Ya, same to you!" Naruto said before taking a seat.

Sasuke just slightly tilted his head in a half nod before also taking a seat. Honestly Inomi was surprised the boy even came, expectantly when it is clear this was making him uncomfortable. At least Ino and Sakura were a few seats away and Sasuke didn't have to deal with that. Inomi would rather not spend the evening playing moderator between her friends.

 _And Sasuke._ Inomi thought angrily before pushing those thoughts away.

"You had to do the bell test as well?!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Sakura.

"Yes! I just told you we had to get a bell each even though there was only two. I remembered what we talked about before and I figured that the real test was teamwork." Sakura explain in an exhausted tone to Naruto.

"How did that go over with the stereotypical female bully?" Ino asked not bother to hide her disgust at Ami.

"She thought I was trying to trick her at first. But then once Sai agreed that my idea made sense, she was all of a suden fine with helping out. Not that she even did much." Sakura mumbled that last part and Inomi had a bad feeling the reason Ami wasn't with them was because Sakura didn't invite her.

 _That's not going to turn out well._

"Too bad you weren't on our team. Inomi had to save Sasuke butt; I bet if it was you we would have won in five minutes!" Naruto said only for both Sakura and Sasuke to glare at him.

"You wouldn't by chance hid a camera that caught that moment did you?" Shikamaru asked in a hushed tone as Sakura ranted to Naruto about the importance of assigned teams and Sasuke.

Mostly Sasuke.

"No?"

"Shame." Shikamaru said while Chōji nodded solemnly.

Inomi just gave the two boys a confused look.

Not soon after the first round of food arrived and everyone was busy eating. Well the adults talked while they eat, but all the genins were starving. Even though their tests were done before noon, it was more strenuous than anything they had to do in the academy.

 _Probably what started this tradition._ Inomi theorized around the time she was finished eating.

Naruto and Chōji were the only kids still eating, and the stack of bowls the two have accumulated was impressive. Inomi was use to the Akimichi eating so much; they had to. But Naruto only ate like this at Ichiraku's from what Inomi has noticed over the years.

Still, it was a fun night for everyone. Even if not all members of the three genin team were there.

* * *

 _Sorry this chapter took so long. Not like a lot even happened in this chapter, but I didn't want to just move on from the test to doing d-ranks. And speaking of D-ranks, feel free to leave suggestions of what you want to see. I might even do some shapshots of what the otehr teams D-rank missions look like, but I don't know if that would be in the next chapter._

 _Thank you giant salamander, lifeisbooks342, DarkDust27 and Innieminnie (if you are still reading) for leaving a review. And all the people who favorite/followed this story! Like it is so weird getting an email that someone is following this story when I haven't undated in weeks._


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry this chapter took so long. I got_ _self-conscious about my writing and focused on other stuff._

* * *

Chapter 13: The grind of life

The next day Inomi planed waited on the bridge between the training ground they met at yesterday and the main road. Kakashi didn't tell them where to meet, but the bridge was in an area where they could see the grounds and the academy building. Inomi couldn't imagine them going anywhere else, since they will be starting missions today. Inomi just wasn't sure if they would train as a team beforehand or not.

Sasuke was already there, and Inomi waved at the boy before sitting on the rail that he was leaning on.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Hn." Sasuke said with a shrug, which Inomi translated as he had the normal quality of sleep last night.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how long it would last. But at least Sakura and Ino-nee left you alone."

"Hn."

"They really aren't that bad. They're just... weird about boys." Inomi said making a face.

Inomi still doesn't understand Sakura and Ino's obsession with Sasuke. Even with her past memories of love and childhood crushes.

 _Maybe it's because they don't really know Sasuke yet._

"You think Kakashi-sensei will be on time now?"

"Probably not. It might be a good idea to do some training by our selves once Naruto arrives. Nothing too intense since I don't know what mission we will be taken today."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, and silence fell between them.

Inomi couldn't help but be a little irritated at the boy. She really thought they were friends. Maybe not as close as Sakura or Shikamaru, but still. It can't be healthy for someone to have no friends, and Inomi knows that Sasuke doesn't have anyone else that he chooses to talks to besides her.

"I'm here! Don't start without me!" Naruto yelled as he came running at full speed.

"Don't worry. Kakashi-sensei isn't even here yet." Inomi said with a smile, chucking slighting at Naruto's obvious relief.

"Doesn't change the fact that the idiot is still late." Sasuke said, and both Inomi and Naruto looked at him.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're an ass!" Naruto retorted, pointing his finger right in his face.

"Hey guys, let's calm down and warm up while we wait. Okay?" Inomi said as she got between the two boys, giving them the same hard look that Yuuka would use on Ino and Inomi when they were misbehaving.

"Hn."

"A-Alright Inomi-chan!" Naruto said, taking a step back as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Inomi smiled sheepishly at the boys, before turning to the training grounds.

"I think I'm going to work with my Naginata for a while, though the training post here don't look like they have been treated for weapons..." Inomi trailed off as she thought.

 _I could work on my seals, but I didn't bring any ink. I could also study, but I would rather train a little more than read later._

"Why don't you just use my clones?" Naruto suggested.

"I don't know what kind of mission Kakashi-sensei will send us on. It will be a d-rank, but that is the most diverse of missions. We shouldn't spend too much chakra beforehand."

"It's no problem Inomi-chan! I can make, like, a hundred clones no sweat."

"Do that and you'll get chakra exhaustion. Then you'll be even more useless."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Inomi closed her eyes and breathe out her mouth before swing her Naginata out between the boys in order to stop them from getting physical.

"Naruto, chakra exhaustion is a serious thing. Sasuke is right that you shouldn't push yourself until you are aware of your limits and when it is good to push them. Sasuke, if you don't have anything useful to say, then please be quiet. Naruto is our teammate and continually putting him down isn't helping." Inomi said, keep her voice low and steady.

 _Can't they just pretend to get along for one day?_

"But Inomi-chan, I've done that before no problem." Naruto said, looking like he was pouting with how he crossed his arms.

 _Naruto was the main character in that show... maybe he just has a lot of chakra. It might even be the Kyuubi chakra._

Inomi didn't like that idea, but she put her naginata away regardless.

"Alright. But what are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" Naruto said in a happy tone, a complete 180 from before.

"Maybe you should work on some chakra control..." Inomi suggested.

"But I can do the leaf now!"

"What about the water exercise?"

"The what?" Sasuke interrupted, turning to them from where he was getting ready to do some target practice.

"Water exercise? It's when you stick water to your hand. Tou-chan had Ino-nee and I do it for a year before we could start any clan jutsus. It should be harder than the leaf exercise if you are not a water type." Inomi said, smile to herself at the 'water type' wording.

"Oh, okay then." Naruto said slowly, probably because he doesn't yet understand what Inomi was talking about.

"It's not too hard to get at first, but the more water you try to stick the hard it becomes to keep it in a bubble." Inomi walked over to the lake that Kakashi threw Naruto in yesterday.

She bent down and waited until Naruto came over next to her before sticking one of her hands in. She then cupped it and pulled it out, but none of the water slipped out of her fingers.

"That's kinda cool I guess..."

Then Inomi flattened her palm and held the water upside down.

"Whoa!"

Inomi smiled as she stopped the extra chakra flow, and the water fell back into the lake.

"It takes a while to get to that point. Tou-chan first made us try moving a drop of water around our palm, then wrists." Inomi explained as she got up, and froze slightly when she saw that even Sasuke came over to watch.

"Have you not done this either Sasuke-kun?" Inomi asked, only for the boy's face to scrunch up in a grimus.

"I can already do clan jutsus." Sasuke told them, acting like he wasn't interested.

"Good for you, but Naruto doesn't have any clan jutsus so having him perfect the basics is important since he'll have to prove his worth in order to learn more advanced stuff." Inomi said, trying _so_ hard not to lose her cool.

"That's because I don't need any stinky clan stuff to help me become Hokage!"

"Idiot. Did you forget all the Hokages come from ninja clans?"

"Nuh-uh! The fourth Hokage was an orphanage from a civilian clan, and he was the best Hokage 'ttebayo!" Naruto said and while Inomi was well aware of Naruto obsession of the hokages, Sasuke actually looked shocked for once.

If slightly raising an eyebrow counted as shocked.

"...And that might be because he was able to get the attention of one of the sannin after perfecting the academy standard and everything else they needed to do to graduate back then." Inomi added as extra motivation before grabbing her Naginata.

"Naruto? Do you mind giving me... three clones to work with?" Inomi asked, thinking that should be fine for a quick warm up.

"Sure thing Inomi-chan!" Naruto said as he looked away from his staring contest with Sasuke and made the seal.

Naruto still used enough chakra that Inomi could see it affecting the grass below his feet, but it was significantly less than what he would use while making the basic clones in class.

"Ready when you are!" The three clones said at the same time.

"Thanks again Naruto. And good luck with the chakra control!" Inomi said as she walked to the middle of the clearing, far enough away that she shouldn't be able to distract Naruto or Sasuke.

"Okay," Inomi said as she swung her Naginata a few times to check her grip. "It would be nice if you only come at me one at a time to start."

"Sure thing! Here I come!"

And all three Narutos ran at Inomi.

Inomi panicked for just a moment before "instincts" kicked in. She ducked under the punch of one Naruto while hitting another with the end of her Naginata.

"You." She pointed to the only Naruto that wasn't bent over in pain or rolling around on his back like a turtle. "Then when he is about to lose, the one on the ground can swap in."

"Oh right, sorry Inomi-chan!" They said and Inomi resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

After that, the training went much better. Inomi was able to fight them one at a time, and even all three at once before working up a sweat. Which was what Inomi decided was good enough for a quick warm up.

It was still well before noon, and no sign of Kakashi from what Inomi can see and sense. He could just be watching them from the trees, hiding his chakra, but then what could Inomi do about that? It would be better to play dumb and wait for him to show up.

"Okay you three can disperse. I'm going to do some studying and check on the boys." Inomi told the clones, who gave their own confirmation before poofing away.

Inomi stretched as she walked over, noting that Sasuke was still working on his Kenjutsu. Naruto, however, was standing up waving to her.

"Look! Inomi-chan!" Naruto yelled, and Inomi jogged over.

"You wanted to see how i'm doing right? Look!"

Inomi watched as Naruto suck his whole arm into the pond, and pulled it back out.

"See? Wait...now look! I think that one is moving!"

Inomi looked at the water droplets on Naruto's arm, and focused on the one he was pointing at by his thumb. Sure enough, it was twitching and slowly inching up his hand, away from the normal pull from gravity.

"That's amazing Naruto, I wasn't sure if you would be able to do it in one day let alone a few hours." Inomi said with a smile only a fraction as bright as the one Naruto had.

It was a good thing that she didn't mention that Ino-nee and her were able to have a droplet doing laps in the same amount of time. But they weren't Naruto, and shouldn't be used as a measuring tool for the boy.

"Heh, Of course I'm amazing. I'm going to become Hokage Inomi-chan!" Naruto said just as Inomi _finally_ was able to sense that their teacher arrived.

"Yo," He said with a lazy wave, book out and leading on a tree like he's been there for hours.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto accused, pointing dramatically at Kakashi.

"A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around." Kakashi deadpanned, and Inomi felt her eye twitch.

"Really?" Inomi asked with a raised brow, but her new sensei just kinda smiled with his eye.

"Come on my cute genin. It's time to get our first mission as team 7."

"WHOO! MISSION!" Naruto yelled, jumping straight up with his first. "What's it going to be?!"

"It will be a D-rank, which can be anything from running nonsensitive messages to cleaning up the Naka river." Inomi thought out loud, and Naruto visible deflated.

"Really? I thought Iruka was joking about that."

It didn't take long for the four of them to get to the Hokage tower, and as soon as they got inside Inomi couldn't help but look around. There was a buzz of work similar to the academy two floors below them, but with less screaming. Though some of the people working at the desk look like they are one argument away from tears.

With Kakashi in the lead, Inomi was shocked when he lead them past the main desk, and into one of the more private rooms. The rooms that either require the Hokage themselves to defeat them on the mission, or more information sensitive stuff. Not the place that fresh genins about to take their first mission would be around. And sure enough, at a desk identical to the one they just passed but with fewer people, was Iruka and the Hokage sitting in the dead center of it. Right where Kakashi was leading them.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Naruto practically yelled with how quiet the room was.

More than a few of the ninja turned to look at them, and Inomi felt her cheeks rise in temperature from the judging looks.

"Naruto, I don't teach all day." Iruka very calmly explained, though Inomi still saw his eye twitch in annoyance.

The Hokage, to Inomi's complete disbelief, chuckled.

"It's nice to see you too Naruto."

"Whoops, sorry gramps. I didn't see you there." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Inomi and Sasuke both stared at their teammate. Sure Naruto has told Inomi that he was friends with the Hokage, but this was still their leader. Inomi with her very basic chakra sensing could easily feel how dense his chakra was, and he was no double suppressing some of it. If it was anyone else, Inomi would say they were lying, but this was Naruto and Inomi could tell that he truly didn't notice that their Hokage was there in front of them.

"That is quite alright. I see that you and your team are here to get your first mission?"

"Yeah! Get us a good one!" Naruto yelled, drawing the rooms attention to their group once more.

At this point Inomi was just standing Starck looking at Iruka who in turn was looking like he was going to pop a blood vessel.

"Naruto. You're Genin, and have only been a genin for four days! The only missions you will be getting are D-ranks-"

"I know that, but there has to be some good ones!" Naruto interrupted.

The Hokage chuckled again while Iruka gave a sigh as he rubbed his brow.

"Here. There have been signs of the local wildlife around training ground 3 in distress. Seems that someone left traps out and they have been getting caught up in it." Iurka said as he handed Kakashi the scroll.

Inomi felt the blood drain from her face as she recalled that they ended up never using the traps that Naruto set up the other day.

"Training ground 3 huh, at least you know where it is." Kakashi said with a hand on Naruto and Inomi to lead them out.

"Wow, what are the odds that someone else set up traps there, huh Inomi-chan?" Naruto commented, and this time Inomi didn't resist the urge to slap herself in the forehead.

"Idiot. It's the traps that _you_ set up." Sasuke helpfully explains, and as Naruto took the bait and started up one of their arguments, Inomi noticed that Kakashi ditched them.

 _I wonder if he would have still left us if we didn't know where our mission's location was._

With that thought, Inomi left to go back to where they started, trying not to agree with the boys later when they keep complaining of what a waste of time this all was. At least Inomi was practicing her sensing by trying to keep track of the boys while they raced to saves all the animals from their traps.

* * *

 _Next chapter will have some training and more d-ranks, and the one after that should get into the wave arc, which is going to be fuuuun. A lot of the changes Inomi has directly and indirectly caused will come into play in the second half of that, so look forward. Also any pairing ideas would be nice. I'm currently thinking of Naruto/Sasuke, Ino/sai, and Saskura with a character that hasn't been introduced yet, but nothing for Inomi. Her past lives have been all over the sexual spectrum, so as long as there isn't a huge age difference, anything is available._

 _Thank you everyone who has followed/favorited this story despite it being over a year since I last updated it. I want to say the next update will be quicker, but I'm starting classes in two weeks so who knows. Special thanks to Dannyphantom619, shadekiller13, majorcartooniac, lizyeh2000, the 2 guests, angelicsailor, whitedogwood, blindkitten97, callmecrazylol, and giant salamander for taking the time to leave a review. I hope to show off some of your d-rank subjections next chapter as well cause I got some funny situations in mind._

Till next time, hope you all have a fantastic day/night!


End file.
